Rivaling Cygnet
by Gianduja
Summary: An AU ShonenAi fic S x Z. Here quarreling friends, Seifer and Zell are wisked off to a fantasy world with subservient guys in skirts.
1. It starts off normal...

**Rivaling Cygnet**   
By: Raruku-chan 

**_Ingredients_**: Miscellaneous pairings (S x Sq, S x Z, I x Sq and uh, more?), AU, OOC, angst, Shonen-Ai themes (maybe even June ^-^). For creaminess, mix in some adventure, weird fantasy themes, romance and gratuitous amounts of barely clothed hotties. Heat up via swanky sex, then serve. 

**_Summary_**: Study buddies Seifer and Zell visit a museum. There they stumble through ancient ruins into a war-torn fantasy world with subservient guys in skirts. Fun huh? Now all they have to do is find a way out before they are sucked into a quest to save the world. 

**_Author's Notes_**: The story's kinda hokey but I just HAD to write another AU fic. Bad, bad me. In between writing Sentimental Brilliance and vegetating in classes, this idea would **NOT** leave me alone. I wrote this for my dearest Bisquick/Beaky. She likes   
Seifer x Zell (S x Z) along with S x Sq (she also likes squiefer fics... ick). Ugh, no offense to S x Z fans, but why? I hope I   
portrayed the pairing correctly. If I didn't, smack me and tell me how to improve! 

**_Disclaimer_**: Um, hopefully you know that I don't own Squaresoft or their characters. If you don't then, Seifer and Zell are **NOT** lovers. Seifer is actually Zell's pimp and every other weekend Zell becomes some lucky person's gigolo. There, that's the truth… except for part about weekends. He's pimped out by Mack Daddy Seifer 24 7 ^0^ 

~ CHAPTER **ONE** ~ 

**_Quick note:_** _Thoughts are in italics~!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~* 

It was honestly a nice, sunny, ordinary day for a field trip. Professor Kramer of Balamb High School had planned this trip to the museum during the fall. Spring and her temper tantrums unleashed a fury of rainstorms. There was no rest from this tempest for many weeks. 

Finally the rain had cleared and today was just the perfect day for an outing. Nothing could possibly spoil this day. Buses lined up outside in the fire zone by the flagpole. The students milled about on the sidewalk, waiting for Professor Kramer to give them the signal to board the buses. Zell Dincht anxiously clutched his backpack. 

_I gotta tell him today_, he thought, _Where's that bastard anyway?!_

The crowd parted for a silent towering, blonde figure. He was a rather popular guy, most likely due to his ability to play sports well. Seifer Almasy, star football player with a high GPA. He was friends with some of the most popular and annoying brats at Balamb. Of course there was the exception. 

"HEY! What took you so long, numbnuts? Got your overly big ass ego caught in your locker?" Zell grinned. Seifer just rolled his eyes and smacked Dincht on the back of his head. 

"Nah, your detachable, small excuse for a penis jammed my locker. You should really get it sewn back on, Dincht." Seifer smirked. 

"Hah hah, Good comeback. I'll get you later, asswipe." Zell muttered. 

"Sure, you will. You'll get me. And my little dog too, right?" Seifer laughed.   
"Whoops, I forgot that you are my little bitch." 

The shorter blonde fumed silently. Seifer gave him a noogie before returning to the book clutched in his hands. 

"Damn you…" Zell grumbled. "I'm giving you the silent treatment because you're sucha big craphole." 

"It's nice to be a big craphole. I mean, what an honor. A hole full of crap." The taller blonde nudged the shorter one. "Drop your prissy little attitude change, Dincht. We're sitting next to each other on the bus, remember? Besides, you're not really giving the silent treatment if you had announce it to me." 

First came a sigh, next the slumped form of Zell looked up into a pair of deep aquamarine eyes. After that, Seifer gave Zell another noogie before dragging the protesting hothead toward the rapidly filling buses. 

As they entered the bus, Seifer pushed Zell into one of the two seaters. The shorter blonde glared up at the arrogant jock. He crossed his arms and faced the window. Seifer chuckled softly and continued to read his book. 

Zell tried to sneak a few glances at Seifer. His eyes widened a bit in shock as he saw what book Seifer was reading. It was the comic book he had given Seifer for his birthday. Initially, Seifer scoffed at the present. He swore that he'd never read it in public, let alone read it at all. Zell believed him and felt rather dejected. 

Yet here out in the open, on a public school bus Seifer was enjoying the present Zell had given him. A small grin formed on Dincht's face. It grew larger as Seifer turned to glare at him. 

"Heheheheh." Zell snickered. 

"What are you laughing at, Dincht?" Seifer asked, placing the book on his lap. 

"Nothing. Just decided to stop the silent treatment. Thanks, buddy." He smiled. Seifer looked confused. 

"Riiiight." Seifer shrugged. "This comic's great, Dincht. Thanks for getting it for me. I thought I'd never like it but it's just right. Should've never mocked you for getting it for me." 

Zell's cheeks were tinted with a bit of pink. Quickly, he turned himself towards the window. Before Seifer could question Zell's sudden avoidance of him, Professor Kramer entered their bus. 

He greeted the students and took attendance. All the students were on the buses. Great, now they can begin their tedious drive to the museum. The students began their chatter and gossip. 

Seifer gave his friend a questioning look. Knowing Dincht's rock-like stubbornness, it would damn hard to drag anything out of him. 

_I guess I'll have to wait until later to see what Dincht's keeping from me_, Seifer thought while reading the comic. 

_Phew_, Zell let out a loud sigh, _I gotta 'fess up LATER! In one of those boring exhibits no one visits, I'll jump him then tell him how much I like him. I WILL!_

In a fit of determination and frustration, Zell punched the seat in front of him. The person sitting in it angrily got up and slapped him. 

"OWWW! Dammit." Zell snarled. "I didn't mean to hit you, honest!" 

Seifer muffled his laughter with the book. 

There were reasons why Seifer liked Dincht better than all of his popular bratty "friends." Zell was the only one who could make him guffaw and choke with laughter. Dincht had this amusing, endearing, and stumbling quality that made him fun to be with. 

Most of all, Zell Dincht was his real friend and not just some popular brat that imagined they were. He was the only one who cared about him. 

Seifer pretended to be oblivious to Zell's distress and continued to read. Meanwhile, Zell had to deal with the irritated girl he disturbed. Watch what you're doing and what you're punching. 

Due to your thick skull, you don't learn from this time or the next. Next time you haphazardly punch things, Seifer and you will be launched into one of the most important events of your lives. 

_~ To Be Continued ~_   
  



	2. but soon it gets weird...

**Rivaling Cygnet**   
By: Raruku-chan 

**_Ingredients_**: Miscellaneous pairings (S x Sq, S x Z, I x Sq and uh, more?), AU, OOC, angst, Shonen-Ai themes (maybe even June ^-^). For creaminess, mix in some adventure, weird fantasy themes, romance and gratuitous amounts of barely clothed hotties. Heat up via swanky sex, then serve. 

**_Summary_**: Study buddies Seifer and Zell visit a museum. There they stumble through ancient ruins into a war-torn fantasy world with subservient guys in skirts. Fun huh? Now all they have to do is find a way out before they are sucked into a quest to save the world. 

**_Author's Notes_**: Woo, second chapter. Things start to move. I should REALLY be working on Sentimental but... whatevers. Nothing much to note or say >_;;; 

**_Disclaimer_**: Um, hopefully you know that I don't own Squaresoft or their characters. If you don't then, Seifer and Zell are NOT lovers. Seifer is actually Zell's pimp and every other weekend Zell becomes some lucky person's gigolo. There, that's the truth… except for part about weekends. He's pimped out by Mack Daddy Seifer 24 7 ^0^ 

~ CHAPTER **TWO** ~ 

**_Quick note:_** _Thoughts are in italics~!_

** Thanks Scierrra for the review! You rule** 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~* 

The buses parked outside their destination, Timber's Metropolitan Museum. One by one, the students quietly filed out. Zell angrily booted Seifer out of the bus. 

"Ow. Don't kick me too hard. My sides hurt from laughing at you too much." Seifer snickered. Zell glared at him. For hours, he had to deal with the bitchy girl snapping at him with no aid from Seifer. 

"Why didn't you TRY to help me, bastard!" Zell growled. He glared at the taller blonde who was rubbing his sore butt. 

"Didn't really feel like helping you… besides, it was mad fun watching you getting dissed by that girl. She's worse than me!" 

He kicked Seifer one more time before dashing off to get their tickets from Professor Kramer. Seifer followed him, his book in one hand, Zell's bag in the other. 

The class silently entered the museum. Every where guards were posted, making sure the quiet, tranquil atmosphere was maintained. 

Soon the students had split up into groups. Some went to see medieval weaponry. While others admired the tapestries on the walls. 

Seifer and Zell on the other hand… were still arguing. In fact, they managed to argue their way into the recent exhibit of ancient ruins. Families nudged their young children away from the two noisy delinquents. 

The exhibit area was quickly emptied of people, except Seifer, Zell, and an old security guard. The latter was leaning against an obelisk, snoring softly. 

"SEIFER! You… you," Zell growled. Seifer smirked evilly. 

"What no good come back? Don't get so riled up princess! I just want to see what's in your diary."__

_ He can't see it. _Zell frowned at the snickering bully. _Until I confess my feelings for him. He CAN'T see it!_

"Give it back… please?" 

"…" Seifer looked a little surprise. _Wow, The twerp is begging. There has GOT to be good stuff in this book. I am glad I grabbed his backpack. Problem is, my pain-in-the-ass conscience is starting to kick in… I SHOULD give it back, right?_

"Please! Just give it back." His eyes twitch. Zell's patience has reached its peak. A thunderous roar blasts through his head. His heart thumps loudly as he angrily punches a cracked pillar. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Sure." Seifer grumbled, raking a hand through his hair._ Stupid Conscience._

He tossed the bag to Zell but it fell short and hit the shaky pillar. 

The years and weather have worn it down. Fortunately, the people who discovered it managed to deliver it in tact to the museum. Unfortunately, it was old and made rather unstable by Zell's quick fit of anger. That boy has power to his punch. 

His knuckles throbbed in pain. He might have hit the antiquated object too hard. A little blood seeps through small cuts on Zell's hand. 

It happened too quickly. It seemed planned. One moment, Zell hits the ancient column, the next it cracks under pressure. 

By that time Zell and Seifer are oblivious. One is inspecting his bag for any missing goods. The other is staring at the fountain beneath the platform they stand upon. 

Cr…Crack. It's too soft to hear but then the crash that follows is deafening. 

Zell looks next to him. 

"Oh SHIT! Seifer!" 

Too late, Dincht. The column cracks and breaks at an angle. The fallen pillar starts a chain line of broken columns, like a domino effect. The reddish arc of brown rock, held above the column, crumbled due to lack of support. 

The taller blonde turns around, alerted by Zell's worried scream. His aqua eyes narrow. The slabs of rock, which were once above him, have formed a pile of rubble across from him and a shocked Zell. 

He's in big trouble. 

Seconds fly as the last pillar, on the edge, almost lands on Seifer. Zell's heart constricts as he makes a mad dash towards his friend. 

_ Gotta save him. Gotta do something! _Zell, you dumbass! _You almost killed the man you love…_

He charges and knocks Seifer away from the falling pillar. Problem is, Zell also pushed Seifer and himself off the ledge. 

They scream loudly as they plummet towards the shallow fountain. The guard jumps in shock. 

An enormous splash is heard and large waves are brought forth. Yet only darkness is seen. A deep slumber consumes Seifer and Zell. 

They lay in the fountain in a tight embrace. 

~ _To Be Continued _~   



	3. things get weirder...

**Rivaling Cygnet**   
By: Raruku-chan 

**_Ingredients_**: Miscellaneous pairings (S x Sq, S x Z, I x Sq and uh, more?), AU, OOC, angst, Shonen-Ai themes (maybe even June ^-^). For creaminess, mix in some adventure, weird fantasy themes, romance and gratuitous amounts of barely clothed hotties. Heat up via swanky sex, then serve. 

**_Summary:_** Study buddies Seifer and Zell visit a museum. There they stumble through ancient ruins into a war-torn fantasy world with subservient guys in skirts. Fun huh? Now all they have to do is find a way out before they are sucked into a quest to save the world. 

**_Author's Notes:_** What a LONG chapter. This story will not stop pestering me. In return, I won't stop pestering my friends to be my readers and editors. I write 'cause I'm addicted and I'm addicted 'cause I write! It's a vicious cycle. I have no clue what it's like to live in a desert land under a matriarchal society. I can only guess and make things up. Creative license ya gotta love it. If I write anything that's horribly wrong, tell me! 

**_Disclaimer: _**Um, hopefully you know that I don't own Squaresoft or their characters. If you don't then, Seifer and Zell are NOT lovers. Seifer is actually Zell's pimp and every other weekend Zell becomes some lucky person's gigolo. There, that's the truth… except for part about weekends. He's pimped out by Mack Daddy Seifer 24 7 ^0^ 

~ CHAPTER **THREE **~ 

**_Quick note_**: _Thoughts are in italics~! _Also, the character Kinneas the bard is Irvine… duhhh. 

** Thanks Damien and Cherry Blossom for the review! You both rule! Wai wai! ** 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*   


"Dumb kids… meddling in the fountain." A cranky old voice growled. 

Seifer felt sore and very disgruntled. 

_That idiot. _ Seifer rubbed his eyes while sorting out his thoughts. _He could have gotten himself killed. What happened? I remember Zell punching the column, then the cracking noise, the pillars and the arc crumbling… we fell off the ledge and into the fountain… but now what?_

He looked up into a pair of strange golden eyes. 

"Meeehhh… Mehhh!" a voice bleated. Seifer pushed himself out of the water. His joints ached. The shorter blonde, who previously slept in his arms, sunk into the shallow water. 

Zell garbled something incoherent under the water. He was still unconscious. 

"What the hell?!" Seifer was clearly shocked to see a young goat sitting on his lap. It bleated again. Happily, it nibbled on Seifer's shirt. 

An old lady stood near the fountain. Where was the museum guard? Where was the museum? 

There were no more brick walls or poster maps. The velvet ropes that insured the safety of relics were gone. In their place were fields of sand and adobe-like homes with herds of small livestock grazing on grass. 

"Eh? There are my kids… and then there are harem kids swimming in the town fountain." The lady had a thick and unidentifiable accent. Where the hell did Seifer and Zell land in?! They were certainly NOT in the museum fountain… 

The brown kid licked Seifer's cheek. He shoved the goat away from him. Zell began to stir from his sleep. 

Seifer was a little pissed, rather confused, and very lost. These were definitely the signs of an unhappy camper. Angrily, he pulled his nearly drowned and sleepy friend out of the water. 

"Dammit, Dincht! Wake up! Don't die on me now!" Seifer growled as he shook the shivering, almost life-less form. 

Suddenly, Zell's eyes flickered open. He gasped for air. Seifer slapped the back of the choking blonde. 

"You.. you're alright! Thank god." Zell coughed. His eyes were watery. Was he crying? 

The shorter blonde promptly latched onto Seifer, whom was none too pleased. His friend could have died. Seifer's lips were set in a thin, grim line. He didn't know whether to throttle his hyperactive troublemaker of a friend or give him a big bear hug. 

Seifer settled for a combination of both. He grabbed Zell and put him in a headlock. Then he sighed. 

"Stupid jerk," Seifer muttered, nuzzling against Zell's wet hair. "You scared me shitless. Never put yourself in danger again, you hear me?" 

"Bu..but, I wanted to save you, dumbass!" Zell sputtered out. "You were in danger, so I didn't think. I just did what I had to do… save you." 

"Zell… thanks." Seifer's usually sarcastic eyes softened. He let go of his friend, bringing him closer to his body for warmth. 

"Meeeeh! Meeehh!" it pranced around them with glee. 

The damn goat ruined the moment… 

"Stop your foolery and get out of the fountain now!" the old lady screeched at the kid. It just ignored her and continued its dance. 

Clutching onto his taller friend, Zell just realized that they weren't at the museum anymore. The old lady turned her harsh glare towards the boys she labeled as "harem kids." 

"Um, Seifer…" Zell shyly looked away from the mean looking sack of wrinkles. "Who is she? Where are we? Why aren't we at the museum? Seifer… Seifer… SEIFER! Dammit, answer me!"__

_Took you long enough, Dincht._ He tried to pry the whiny blonde off of his chest. 

"SEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFEEEEEERRRRR!! Answer ME!" 

_Now would be a good time to throttle him, _Seifer growled to himself,_ but nothing will be accomplished if I beat the tar out of him. We have to stay calm and work together…grrrr… I wish my worthless, stupid conscience would get off my ass._

"Zell, Shut up." Seifer let out a low growl. "We're not at the museum." 

"Wow, thanks master detective. We're obviously NOT at the museum. Jeez, Seifer… I could've figured that out and I'm dumber than you are. Where are we then!? Can you explain that, wise ass!" 

"CALM DOWN! I have no clue where we are… I have a headache. My boxers are riding up my ass. We're both in wet clothes in unfamiliar territory. I don't want to snap at you, Dincht, but I guess it's the only way to make you shut your mouth and listen. Sit still so you won't strain or damage any broken bones. I swear, you will be the death of me Dincht." 

He gently ruffled Zell's soaked duck fluff. 

_Despite his gruff exterior,_ he really cares about me. Zell smiled. 

During their loud exchange, the old shepherd had called over an armed guard. She wore a baggy gauze uniform with leather breastplate strapped over it. With a hint of disdain, the guard walked over to the fountain, holding a crossbow. 

"They just came out of nowhere! I was looking for my missing goat and found these harem kids loose. I wonder where they're from. If they have no owners, I'd like to claim them. How strong they look… very handy for farm work around my house." The old lady shepherd eyed them greedily. 

"Ew. I don't like the way she's looking at us." Zell whispered. 

"Yeah, I know. Older women are nice but she's just a bit too old to checking us out." Seifer shuddered. They were being watched like a lone piece of meat by a pack of ravenous wolves. 

"Get out of the fountain." The guard commanded them. She aimed her crossbow. 

"Yeep! Fine fine! Don't get your panties in a rut, lady." Zell squeaked, splashing out of the fountain. Seifer trailed behind him. 

The ladies frowned at the comment. 

"What a rude little creature." The shepherd muttered. The lady guard rolled her eyes and aimed at the foul little beast named Zell. 

An arrow nearly pierced Zell's butt. He jumped up and yelped. Seifer masked his snickers with loud coughs. 

"I shall take them to the court. There, they shall be held for a few nights of interrogation. If they answer us properly, they will be spared. If they lack ownership, I shall promptly bring them over to you. Have a good harvest, ma'am." The guard stated with her bow aimed at the boys. 

Before they could be led off, someone stopped them. 

"Pardon me. I do believe you have my traveling companions." 

The shepherd smiled. 

"Why it's the bard Kinneas. Your music is very beautiful." She hobbled over with the pesky goat in her arms. 

The bard warmly smiled at her, thanked her kindly, and then turned to the scowling guard lady. 

"Good day, dearest ma'am. How fare thee? I was just looking for these two troublemakers. They're too accustomed to the sea. True aquarians, men of the sea. They couldn't bear to part from their lady, so here they are by the fountains. Not quite the same affect as the ocean but nonetheless, water is water." the young bard with fox colored curls gave a small, sly smile at the guard. 

"Enough with your lies, bard." She snapped. He feigned surprise and a look of hurt. Zell and Seifer hoped to get out of the predicament soon. 

"I meant no malice nor deceit. Either way, I'm saving you plenty of trouble. The matter of stray males is tough on the courts these days. They are rather busy with the war, no? I'm doing you a favor by taking back my 'companions'." He grinned. The guard angrily huffed and snapped that he could keep them. Then she stormed off. 

Leading the prancing kid away, the shepherd said goodbye to the beautiful Kinneas. He waved at her retreating form before turning his attentions towards his "companions." 

_Great, we go from one weirdo to the next. I hope I wake up from this hellhole of a dream soon, _Seifer's head still hurt. 

"That was close, friends." 

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND! Who the hell are you?!" Zell snarled at the man named Kinneas. 

"Hmm, that's no way to thank your savior. We men should stick together. If I hadn't come along, you'd be stuffed in metal cages for weeks. Afterwards, you'd be tried as traitors or spies or both and then castrated." Kinneas smiled evilly, tapping the tip of Zell's nose. 

"Ick… that's… bad." The shorter blonde twitched. In the background, Seifer shuddered. 

"Mmhmm. Horrible, isn't it? Yet there are fates far worse than that." The bard sighed. He gestured towards the great fields of sand. "Welcome to the small yet prosperous kingdom of Winhill. It's a haven for women, especially the strong, brutish ones. A hell for the most masculine and barbaric males outside the dunes." 

"What do you mean?" Seifer was curious. 

"This society is matriarchal. Women rule, men don't. Some men are even offended, even enraged by this arrangement. I see nothing wrong with this but that's probably due to that fact that I was born in the most liberal part outside of the dunes." 

"So what does that all mean, Kinneas?" Seifer pressed on. 

"Ah, nice to hear you using my name." The bard smiled and reached over to pat the taller blonde on the back. "It means stay out of the way of the women if you value your freedom. You two seem quite the pair of extreme machismo and testosterone. The women here are extremely lovely but extremely dangerous. If you were a real threat, that guard could've taken you two out in a mere second." 

"Dude, really?! Amazon babes! Sweet." Zell whooped. "This sounds like an RPG! We got sucked into another world probably by some portal hidden in the museum fountain! Now all we gotta do is get up our hit points and magick points by fighting demons and whatnot!" 

Seifer rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. 

"I hate RPG's. I'm more of a first-person shooter and racing game person. I'd rather be playing Resident Evil or Gran Turismo, than play some stupid game like Final Fantasy. Can't believe you like that crap. It's just so boring." 

"You loser, take that back! Squaresoft rules and you know it." Zell growled. Seifer glared at the bratty shorter blonde. 

"Um, do you mind me asking what type of magick or incantations you are discussing?" Kinneas had a confused smile on his face. 

"It's nothing really. Ignore him." Seifer muttered, putting Zell in a headlock. 

"Ahem, indeed." The bard coughed. "Well, time to return your favor to me. I saved your lives, remember?" 

"How cliché. I knew there was a catch." The taller blonde pinched his friend a few times. "What would you like us to do?" 

"I am looking for the Child of Loire." A catlike grin formed on Kinneas' face. "Since I am a bard and adventurer, I have heard numerous legends. One of these many legends is about the Child of Loire." 

"Wooo… it really is RPG-esque." Zell's eyes glittered happily. He was silenced with a smack to the head. "OW!" 

"Quiet, Dincht." 

"Ahem, as I was saying… the father of the child was a lithe and long-haired beauty. Rumors followed their family and name. Supposedly, if you killed him, his right eye would harden into an orb. When you pulled out his tongue, it would become a scroll that mapped out the location of a hidden temple." 

"Shhhweet." 

SMACK! 

"Stuff it, Dincht." 

"Ow!" 

"Silence, please." The bard glared at the bickering young men. "Anyway, once you've obtained both, you follow the map find the temple and place the orb on some type of pedestal. Afterwards, a new island with fresh resources and wondrous treasures will appear!" 

"Bull shit." Seifer scoffed. Kinneas looked offended. 

"It's true. I have seen this island myself. I plan to raise another island with the son of Loire, also called the Child of Loire. Of course, I need you two to assist me." 

"REALLY!? That's way cool!" Zell ogled. He loved the idea of going on a quest to resurrect an island. "I wanna help! I will help!" 

"Thank you very much. We will share the benefits and treasure at the closing of our journey." The bard smiled. 

A wary and cynical look hardened Seifer's face. He wasn't buying any of this. Why weren't they waking up? Why won't this dream end?! 

"Forget it, I'm leaving here. Come on Zell." 

"Seifer! Wait, man! Jeez, what a skeptic." 

"I will stay here and await your decision." 

"Thanks Kinneas, be back in a flash. Gotta bring back grumpy." Zell ran in the direction that Seifer had left in. 

_~ To Be Continued ~_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. and weirder...

Rivaling Cignet **Rivaling Cygnet**   
By: Raruku-chan 

**_Ingredients_**: Miscellaneous pairings (S x Sq, S x Z, I x Sq and uh, more?), AU, OOC, angst, Shonen-Ai themes (maybe even June ^-^). For creaminess, mix in some adventure, weird fantasy themes, romance and gratuitous amounts of barely clothed hotties. Heat up via swanky sex, then serve. 

**_Summary_**: Study buddies Seifer and Zell visit a museum. There they stumble through ancient ruins into a war-torn fantasy world with subservient guys in skirts. Fun huh? Now all they have to do is find a way out before they are sucked into a quest to save the world. 

**_Author's Notes_**: Woo hoo, chapter four. I'm very VERY glad to hear that ppl like this story ^-^ Sorry to stall for so long on this fic!! I've had no inspiration regardless of the kindly feed back I've been getting! I'm very sorry that I haven't been motivated. Ever had the meaty main scenes plotted out, but no filler transition scenes to go in between? That's my problem!! Also my favorite and most dependable beta person is unavailable at the moment! I always post after having her edit it! Waaah! Hope this part is enjoyable and long enough! Personally, I feel it's hokey ;_; 

**_Disclaimer_**: Um, hopefully you know that I don't own Squaresoft or their characters. If you don't then, Seifer and Zell are NOT lovers. Seifer is actually Zell's pimp and every other weekend Zell becomes some lucky person's gigolo. There, that's the truth… except for part about weekends. He's pimped out by Mack Daddy Seifer 24 7 ^0^ 

~ CHAPTER **FOUR** ~ 

**_Quick note:_** _Thoughts are in italics~! BEWARE RINOA-lovers (shudder)!!! She gets a fair bashing here... wellllll, to most RINOA-haters (hurrah) it's quite tame. Nonetheless, she's being mocked! Muahahahahah! Oh and to cast silence is to disable magick! This is done towards the end of this chapter**.**_

** **HERE'S A BEEEEG KUDOS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED SO FAR!**   
I don't get many comments, but the ones I do get are truly loverly and make me happy! Thanks a bunches! I'll um… do art for this story one day, if anyone's interested to know this. It'll be posted at my site! Muahahahahaha!** 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*   
  
Sand got into his shoes. The burgundy T-shirt he wore clung to his back. His legs carried him as fast as he could go. 

Seifer ran quite far, never looking back. He was frustrated and angered by the situation. Here they were, lost in a foreign fantasy world and that idiot Dincht wasn't taking any of this seriously. Angrily, Seifer tugged on his short bangs. 

Letting out a slow sigh, Seifer looked at his surroundings. Everything looked so similar. As a result, he was quite lost. Other than the small settlements, there's nothing too distinguishing about the desert lands. Mainly sand, dry vegetation and oases surrounded the area. 

_Why did I run off like that? I should have stayed with Zell. He could be in danger if that Kinneas guy's a real evil prick or something. _Seifer knelt down and grabbed a handful of sand._ Guards might catch me if I'm not too careful. Way to go Almasy, you didn't think and impulsively ran off… you pulled a Dincht._

He laughed softly to himself. Seifer dusted his hands off and resumed his journey back to Kinneas and Zell. Unfortunately, he's still lost. 

Seifer scratched the back of his head. Then it dawned upon him. _Okay, if I want to get the hell out of this world, I should try to find the fountain portal that brought us here. No time to be skeptical. Just go look._

Near by him were beige colored tents. Banners of vibrant colors danced with the wind as if they were winged snakes. He noticed another fountain by the flowing tents; similar to the one they arrived in. Seifer remembered that fountain was located by reddish adobe homes and not canvas tents. 

_ Hm, this place has more than one fountain. That should've have been quite obvious._ Seifer chastised himself while analyzing the area. _These fountains probably provide their water. Maybe this fountain can help me find a way back._

He quietly approached the fountain. Surprisingly, no guards have been posted in this area. Seifer dipped a hand into the water. It's cold. Cupping his hands together, he brought some water to his mouth to drink. Tired and sweaty, he lay against the marble fountain. 

_ Damn, it's frigging hot here. The sun is making me think stupidly like Dincht._

A soft rustle came from behind the tents. Seifer jerked up from the position he lay in. Was it the wind? Think again. A silhouette appeared behind the billowing cloth. Shyly, the owner of the shadow came out of hiding. 

"Who's there?" someone asked. Light blue eyes that seemed to capture the essence of the arctic surveyed the area. The slim, pale figure approached Seifer. 

"Uh…" Smart thing to say Almasy. _Shit, I'm screwed. Is that person a guy or a girl? Whatever it is the person's pretty hot…better calm down the hormones. I could be one step closer to getting my jollies lopped off if this person's a guard_. 

The person smirked and cocked his head. 

"Why look who's here. A trespasser on Royal grounds." The young man smiled coldly. He wore nothing except a shimmering sheet of silk and thin piece of cloth around his waist that barely covered the vitals. The guy was rather lean and had many crystal beads strung around his neck. Seifer gawked. 

"Um." 

"How eloquent you are." Grinning like a cat, the man clucked his tongue. 

"Listen, quit your teasing. It's starting to piss me off." Seifer growled. _Hottie or not, this brat is starting to become annoying._

"Short temper… whatever. Sorry for being irritating, you interest me." 

"I interest you? Right. Don't care, I gotta go. Guards might get me." Seifer muttered. The blue gaze never wavered, and then the man spoke. 

"You're lost, right?" 

"Obviously." 

The young man laughed. "I now know how annoying my terse brevity is." 

"I really can't stay and chit chat with you. My friend might be in trouble." Seifer nervously paced back and forth. Here he was, stalling with this scrawny pretty boy, while Zell is off with the mysterious grinning coxcomb Kinneas. 

"Then go." The blue eyes finally lifted their pressure as the guy retreated to his shady tents. "But first… take this. It'll help you get back." 

He flung a leather canteen, perhaps once some goat's liver, at Seifer's feet. Attached to it was a small stone that had a carving on it. A lion with wings. 

"This is… what is it?" Seifer murmured. The design was beautifully done. Each feather in the on the lion's wings could be seen when held up to the light. 

"Meet Griever, my travelling companion. He'll take you where you need to go. Once you're done, place him anywhere in the dunes and he'll return to me." 

"Pppbbhtt… that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Seifer laughed. The icy blues glared at him. "Here here, little Griever kitty. Take me where I need to…" 

Suddenly, the stone cracked and fierce snarl was heard. Seifer did not know what hit him until he landed with a fistful of sand down his shirt. 

"SEIFER! DUDE! Where were you?!" a familiar voice growled. The stone softly tumbled through the sand, falling lightly at Zell's feet. They were by the town fountain. Lion heads similar to Griever's were sculpted into the base of it. 

"I…" the taller, sand covered blonde coughed, "I've been thinking and running and thinking. We need to get back home. I can't STAND it here." 

"Phew, sit down and rest." Zell dusted his companion off. "Hey what's this?" 

He curiously looked at Griever. Seifer rubbed his sore neck and warily looked at it too. It certainly wasn't a gimmick anymore. This "Griever" was definitely the man's travelling companion. 

"This was the stone that brought me back to you. Don't mock it. I did and all I got was sandy underwear." Seifer growled. Zell snickered. 

"Ah, the fabled Griever." Kinneas appeared from behind the few merchant tents that have been set up around the fountain. "Where did you get that precious stone from." 

"Someone." 

"Thank you for that brilliant piece of information. Be nice. Who is she or perhaps he?" the foxy bard smiled. 

"Don't know." 

The bard frowned. 

"Why don't you like me? I'm an admirable person, am I not?" 

"KingAss, I would like you if I knew why you wanted to resurrect some island via some kid's eye and tongue." Seifer scoffed. "Just seems weird that you, a bard, would want to go on some lofty, dangerous adventure." 

"KingAss? How creative and mature of you. Does it really seem weird for me to go on an adventure? Tch, you don't have much of a thrill seeking passionate side, do you?" the bard frowned. 

"HEY! Seifer's immensely romantic! Thrilling and adventurous too!" Zell growled and bared his sparkling white fangs. Kinneas smiled and pat his head as you would a puppy. 

"I'd say he's frightened. I don't blame you. All I know is that you're looking for a certain 'portal' to get back home right? If I take you to the island the child's father brought up, you'll become quite a believer. On that paradise, portals are littered about. Not only that, the trees are the greenest and…" the bard's eyes became misty as he recalled the island's beauty. 

"Screw the trees. Screw the cowardice. You said there are portals there? I don't believe you." The blonde grumbled. His friend tugged at his sleeve. 

"We don't know where to go, Seifer. Might as well follow him. No homework, no school, nothing!" his grinned nearly trailed from one ear to the next. 

A frown lingered on Seifer's lips, but not from the comment. He had noticed the small dry cuts on Dincht's knuckles. 

Zell's hand was gently held by Seifer's grip. The water from the canteen washed the dried blood from the wound. Before they plummeted into the fountain, Zell had injured his fist hitting the pillar in a bout of anger. 

"I think it would be smarter to investigate this area and then MAYBE we'll follow KingAss." Seifer said. He gently wrapped Zell's bruised, battered fist with a torn patch of his shirt. "There. All done. Not first-aid material, but it will do for now." 

"Wh…what was that for?" Zell stammered. He tried to keep his blush down. _Dammit! Out of NO where, Seifer cleans my wound and bandages it with a part of HIS shirt. Why is HE being so… sweet and gentle and… hoo boy, calm down?!_

"You were hurt, crap for brains." He noogied Zell for the umpteenth time. _I ruined a nice, quiet moment didn't I? I always seem do that…_

"HEY! Crap for brains!? What type of lame name-calling are you resorting to now Assmulchy! Hah, get it?! Eat that!" 

Seifer laughed and dropped Zell onto his butt. Kinneas smiled at their "fondness" and "affection" for each other. He turned to Seifer. 

"Very well, search the area. Though I wish to assist in searching with you." Then he turned to Zell, whom was rubbing his sore rear. 

"Cool, that sounds great!" the latter and shorter blonde gave a thumbs up. 

"When my ward returns, she will heal your wounds, Zell." He tried to be sincere, Seifer's eyes narrowed. He gracefully brushed off glare. "Oh, I haven't been fully introduced to either of you yet. I have managed to pick up your names by eavesdropping on your colorful conversations." 

"Oh, now you want our names. Well, KingAss… I am Seifer, Seifer Almasy. My friend is Zell Dincht." 

"Interesting names." Kinneas looked up as a fanfare signaled. "Her cue. Hope she gets it right." 

"Who?! Is she an Amazon babe?!" Zell perked up. 

"Not quite but close you will meet her soon." The bard looking up towards the small adobe homes. He was a bit pensive, more anxious though. A huge whirlwind of sand gusted through the air. "She's coming." 

Angry shrieks and spiteful curses flew through the air as well. Herds of guards followed a jumping figure. Kinneas smirked and snatched the fallen and nearly forgotten Griever. His eyes glimmered greedily as he silently mouthed 'perfect' to himself. 

"What's all the commotion about." Zell rubbed his eyes to rid of sand. 

"My dearest little friend is off distracting the guards away from the general royal quarters. I'm not one for strategy… but I do hope most of them are anyway. If not, this will come in handy." He held up Griever. "I suspect most of the important and strong officials are away from the tents conducting plans for war. That leaves the child and the child's playmates unguarded." 

"Child. Wait, is Griever one of the child's playmates?" Seifer asked. Kinneas' slightly evil grinned was more than enough affirmation. 

"Yes, I have heard Griever serving the previous Loire. Have you met this child?" 

"Maybe, first take us around town to search for a possible route home. Later I will show you how to get to the child." 

"Hm, I could just use Griever and not help you." The bard looked happily at the stone. "Yet I am a man of my honor and word. I shall take you to each of the fountains. When we get near the royal fountains, take me to the child." 

"SEIFER! What about the guards? Someone is risking their lives stalling them so that Kinneas can look for the child!" Zell frowned. _This 'someone' must be mad brave or stupid or both._

"Heh, thank you for your concerns but she can handle the guards on her own. No need to worry. We have ample amount of time to search each of the fountains with Griever in our hands. Seifer, why don't you do the honors?" 

"Sure." He took the stone from the bard's hands. "I guess we should do the buddy system. Hold hands." 

Once again, the stone cracked and a roar thundered. 

They landed in front of each of the fountains. Each time Kinneas murmured a spell under his breath to see if they were active. Unfortunately, whatever portal brought them there had closed upon their arrival. The last stop was the fountain Seifer had met the young man with the steely blue eyes. Would he still be there? Perhaps that man was the keeper of the child. 

The light cleared up and the trio faced the fountain of the royal chambers. Zell and Seifer had doubts that this one would be the portal they were searching for. Their doubts where confirmed when they approached and entered the cool waters. Nothing happened. Kinneas had cast the search spell again and found nothing. 

"Just what are you doing in the fountains?" the young man Seifer had met, scowled at the pair. He flashed a small catty grin to Seifer. Zell had noticed and jealously growled at the pretty blue eyed man. 

"SQUALL! Get back in heeeeere! Sandstorms are bad, you silly ninny!" a girly almost vapid voice scolded him. She giggled at walked out of the hooded indigo tent. 

"Go back inside Heartilly." The one named Squall growled and batted her away. She screamed at the sight of Seifer and Zell. 

"Intruders! How dare you trespass! I'll teach you to peep on my Squall!" Heartilly pouted. She tried her hardest to be intimidating. Of course, she failed. Surprisingly, her attacks were quite the opposite. Sparks coursed through her veins as she aimed towards the pair of twitching blondes. They were rather uncomfortable. 

"STOP!" Kinneas ran before her. "They mean no harm, really." 

"Kinneas? What are you doing here? Your pass only allows you to visit merchant and townsmen areas." Heartilly frowned. She wasn't too bright, but she knew when things sounded wrong. 

"Oh, yes… I know but…" 

"Ooooh! How could you! Fiend! Cad! Silly ninny! You wanted to give me a private performance, didn't you!? Well well, I'm engaged so none of that tomfoolery! Tee hee!" 

Or did she really know. What a dolt. 

Kinneas gave her his most flattering and flirty winsome smile. 

"Tomfoolery? Me? I can agree with the fiend, cad and even your adorable silly ninny comment… but I'm not a foolish jester! I'm here to entertain, dearest Heartilly." 

"Tee hee hee! Why then, go on! Entertain meee!" she giggled as Kinneas tickled her fancy and sung a few of her favorite ballads. 

Squall rolled his eyes. Slowly he walked back to the tent. He soon returned with a few dry blankets to offer the wet blondes. 

"Pardon, Heartilly. She's lacks in… manners." Squall murmured. 

"Are you sure that's all she lacks in?" Seifer laughed. He took one of the blankets and started to thoroughly dry the soggy Dincht. 

"Hey! Leggo! I can do that myself." Zell growled, snatching the blanket from Seifer. The latter seemed hurt by that action. 

"What's wrong with you, Dincht? You were all giddy over something before but now you're getting pissy. Don't do this to me. We've made it this far without a major brawl between us…" He pulled Zell closer, making the shorter blonde looking into his eyes. 

Zell's shoulders slumped in defeat. How could anyone stay angry when looking into a pair of eyes that held a tropic ocean's warmth? Well, Zell could certainly try to remain angry! That Assmuchly had a thing going for that pretty boy, huh? Ignoring Assmuchly's statement, Zell turned around clutching his blanket tightly. He went back to the fountain to rest. 

Heartilly's vapid giggles could be heard in the background. The bard's beautiful singing accompanied the silly girl's laughter. Squall sighed and leaned against the doorframe. Almasy gave a glance to his friend's kneeling form before walking towards Squall. 

"Oh, thanks for 'Griever.' Sorry for mocking you before." He tossed it to his rightful owner. Quickly he snatched the precious gem from Kinneas when they arrived at the final fountain. Kinneas gave a disapproving look but he shrugged it off. At the moment, the talkative bard was distracted from giving Seifer an earful about the gem. 

"Okay." The blue eyed pretty gave a slight smile. 

"Okay for mocking you? Or are you trying to say 'you're welcome'?" 

The young man started to laugh. "You're one funny bastard." 

"Hells yeah." Seifer agreed. He could see Zell growl jealously at Squall. _Don't tell me he's jealous of pretty boy?! I'd rather be with him than blue eyes._

"Eeek! Sand storms are approaching!" Heartilly shrieked. "Squall dearest, go inside! It's dangerous!" 

"No really." Squall muttered. He motioned for the others to follow. Kinneas stood by the fountain waiting, while Zell refused to listen to Squall and an angry, growling Seifer. 

Great gusts of sand approached the area. They halted in front of the fountains to mold itself into a large barrier around the perimeter. Kinneas grinned and reached out to pet the wall of sand. 

"Good to see you too. May you disband for me? I have a feeling the child is near by." The bard stroked the barrier that slowly dimmed into a cloud of billowing sand. It suddenly materialized into the form the Zell noticed that the guards were chasing. 

Zell gawked at the short, perky little girl that stood before him. She grinned cutely and pounced on him. Her hair was a reddish brown and curved upward on each side. Her locks twitched and lifted. Upon closer inspection, Dincht realized they were actually large fox-like ears that lay on the sides of her head. 

"Meet Selphie. She's my ward. Part dune fox, part catbeast and part human. She can't say much except for…" 

"Booyaka!" Selphie grinned and licked Zell's cheek. 

"Heh, she seems quite taken to you." Kinneas rubbed one of her huge ears. She purred. "She was the one who created the sand storms. This is the season of violent storms in the dunes… so the guards would notice nothing too peculiar if my Selphie sets off a few storms here and there." 

"That's how we traveled here undetected, right?! Mad skills, Kinneas!" Dincht whooped. Selphie snuggled against his cheek. "Um, could you stop that… please?" 

Meanwhile Heartilly opened the tent door cautiously. Squall groaned and shoved her out of his way. Seifer, whom stood by the doorframe, wondered what his friend and KingAss were discussing. 

"The storm… it's stopped… but what's that big wall of windy sand doing around our tent? It's closed us in! Squalllll!!! I'm scared!!" Heartilly whimpered. 

"You're an apprentice to the world's most renown sorceress, you have no right to be scared." Squall grumbled. 

"Oh. Yeah. I know… but stillllll!" She cried. "Eeep!" 

Kinneas snapped his fingers. Selphie had tackled Heartilly. He then turned to look at Squall rather evilly. 

"You have something and someone I want." He caressed Squall's cheek. "Tell me, where the Child of Loire is." 

"Why do you wish to know?" Squall narrowed his eyes. "You believe in that crap about some island? Forget about it. It's just some silly tale drunk bards sung about in seedy taverns to pay for wenches and…" 

Squall was on the floor before he could continue. Kinneas' eyes raged with anger. How dare that pretty royal plaything mock such a tale?! 

"SQUALL!" Heartilly cried out but was silenced by Selphie. The bard roughly dragged Squall from the floor. 

"I think I'll have my way with you before gutting you, harem toy…" 

"KingASS… hands off of him! You wouldn't want to hurt to master of 'Griever' do you?" Seifer tossed the stone up in the air like a coin. 

He loosened his grip on Squall. Laughing softly, Kinneas turned to Selphie. 

"Selphie, disable all spells in this area. Silence them." 

She nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. Tension in the air was lifted… Squall's right eye changed to a golden color to prove his Loire heritage and his position of the child they were seeking. 

"You should have done this sooner." Zell rubbed his eyes. _Why did you help that brat, Almasy? Well, at least we have the child now._

"Thank you, Seifer. For helping me find the 'child'." The bard bowed. Squall scowled. "Don't think of escaping. Everyone, even the guards, are being held off by this natural disaster." He pointed towards the sand barrier. 

"What now? You have the child… let's go!" Seifer growled impatiently. He gets the island. They get to go back home, regardless of the piles of homework, trig, and term papers that lay awaiting his return. 

"I have a ritual to perform... to bond with the 'child'." Kinneas murmured. Squall tried to wrench himself from the bard. "Selphie, prepare to join us." 

"N… no… I won't do this! Not with you. Not with ANYONE!" Squall snarled. He was promptly silenced with a slap to the face. 

"Hush little child. Need I punish you more? My hands are getting tired of slapping your pretty little face." Kinneas chided him. Squall muttered the beginnings of a spell under his breath. The bard clutched his throat. "Don't you DARE." 

On the side, Heartilly stirred a bit. She got up slowly, her eyes tearing._ No… Squall! Be safe… I'll try to help… my magick has been temporarily silenced._

Zell and Seifer stood by Selphie as she prepared the ritual. Squall shuddered as Kinneas stroked his hair. 

"This is just weird…" Zell whispered. "I wanna go home." Seifer hugged his friend tightly. 

"Me too, Dincht." 

Chants were murmured to loud heartbeats of Kinneas and Squall. The bard had a lulling and steady beat, while Squall's held anger and an unsteady tempo. They stood an arms' length apart, facing each other with their fore arms in front. Selphie was in between them with her claws drawn. Her nails stretched out and grew sharper. She slit a long cut up Squall's arm. On the tip of her index figure was a long strand of his blood. It formed into a scarlet thread. The chants continued as her other hand went to slash Kinneas' arm. 

Contact was not made, because he was knocked out of the way. Angrily, Heartilly had pulled out a strength rune to cast a temporary condition on her. The airhead sorceress apprentice ran to tackle Seifer into the bard. She had to save her Squall somehow! Why not knock the bulky guy onto to the scrawny bard? Good thinking, Heartilly! Seifer was thrown were Kinneas stood. 

Unfortunately, Selphie's claw dug into Seifer's arm. Shocked, she quickly pulled out, ripping his skin and dragging his scarlet thread with her. Selphie was never one for grace. She tripped and landed on her head. Her hands had tangled the threads together! What a spectacle these scarlet lines are! They connected and glowed before disappearing. The identical wounds on Squall and Seifer's arms closed within seconds. 

They looked at each other before their visions dimmed. Squall had fallen into Seifer's arms, dragging the taller blonde onto the sandy desert floor. 

Kinneas frowned. _This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to be linked to the child. What shall I do NOW?! _He growled at himself. He was not pleased at all. Selphie gave a small apologetic smile. She smacked Heartilly, whom shrieked and passed out after such a brief hit. 

The shorter blonde had his mouth hanging in shock. Zell had no idea of what had happened a moment ago. All he understood was that his best friend was out cold, with the object of his supreme jealousy in his arms. 

"What just happened?! Dammit, Kinneas!! He BETTER be alright! If not, I'll… I'll…" Zell's eyes watered. _Seifer could be badly hurt and I'm partially to blame._

Kinneas sighed and rubbed his temples. He wanted to reassure the shorter blonde, but at the moment he was hardly approachable. The boy was snarling and emitting such immense anger. 

"Please, calm down. He'll be awake in a few hours. I promise you. If not, then you may take my life if you wish because your angry spirit certainly desires it." 

Zell glared evilly but consented._ If Seifer were in my position he'd be just as friggin' pissed… but hell, he'd keep his cool for me and wait for me to heal. I gotta be patient and deal for him._

"Thank you for being so kind. We have to get moving before the apprentice wakes up and zaps us with some more of her idiocy. Besides, the storm is to be a temporary condition so no suspicions will be aroused." Kinneas went to the tent to steal some supplies. "We will be able to walk around town with Selphie shielding us from her storm. Once we get out of this place, my caravan is waiting outside for us to leave. I can't promise the adventure will be without danger or harm but I can promise you that…" 

"I don't WANT any promises. I want to get out of here and go back home." Dincht growled. "I want Seifer to be up and running and smacking me around." 

The bard remained silent. It was obvious to him that the boy loved his taller best friend. Internally, Kinneas grinned slyly… this could be used to his advantage in the near future. He may not have the child and that Seifer fellow may despise him… but he does have the shorter, ferocious blonde. Not bad. 

Selphie's ears twitched. She whined and snuggled against Zell to provide comfort. His frown lifted a bit as he went to rub her ears. 

"Booyaka!" she licked him again. 

"Thanks, Selphie…" He laughed. "C'mon Kinneas, let's get going." 

And off they went… Selphie had lifted both sleeping men onto her shoulders. What a strong creature she is. 

Deep within the humid darkness of the mind, Seifer was exploring the depths of Squall's thoughts and inner core. Would he be altered by what he found? Would the new bond that was forcibly put change him between them? 

_~ To be Continued ~_   


**_What the Author has to say/babble about this story:_**

Wow, I ended this chapter suckily. Okies, this is a new section I added on. I put it at the end because I need your help! I dooooo! I wrote this chapter extra long because I felt bad. I haven't been writing much and some ppl actually wanted to read more of this particular story. Now this is quite a surprise to me… I don't get many of my friends asking to hear stories from me 'cept my reviews on video games, manga and the recent animes I saw. Anyways, I want to ask a favor from you! I want your input! What do you want to happen in this story? I have the basic idea going for me… but I still want opinions. Any pairings you want me to develop on? Do you like Seifer and Squall together or no? Any part sucked? Please, tell me. My beta girl is leaving for Manhattan (grrrr… lucky puppy eater) and I'd be really happy and appreciative if anyone wished to help me correct and stuff! 

Well, that's it for now! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! 

Take care ppl, 

Raruku-chan   



	5. It has deepened...

**Rivaling Cygnet**   
By: Raruku-chan 

**_Ingredients_**: Miscellaneous pairings (S x Sq, S x Z, I x Sq and uh, more?), AU, OOC, angst, Shonen-Ai themes (maybe even June ^-^). For creaminess, mix in some adventure, weird fantasy themes, romance and gratuitous amounts of barely clothed hotties. Heat up via swanky sex, then serve. 

**_Summary_**: Study buddies Seifer and Zell visit a museum. There they stumble through ancient ruins into a war-torn fantasy world with subservient guys in skirts. Fun huh? Now all they have to do is find a way out before they are sucked into a quest to save the world. 

**_Author's Notes_**: Yay, time for random babbling on my part. Okies, so chapter four was a whopping big chapter. This one is… well, kinda big too. Kinda like two chapters in one b/c I've been mad slacking. Glad to hear ppl's input on my dilemma with the pairings. What have I concluded? I'm sticking with what I planned but will be writing a REAL Seifer x Zell fic. What does that mean? It means there will be Seifer x Squall but only for a bit… hee hee hee, a somewhat long bit. I wanna have a conflicting love story! MUAH HAH HAH! 

**_Disclaimer_**: Um, hopefully you know that I don't own Squaresoft or their characters. If you don't then, Seifer and Zell are NOT lovers. Seifer is actually Zell's pimp and every other weekend Zell becomes some lucky person's gigolo. There, that's the truth… except for part about weekends. He's pimped out by Mack Daddy Seifer 24 7 ^0^ 

~ CHAPTER **FIVE **~ 

**_Quick note_**: Thoughts are in _italics_~! Hey hey, Seifer x Zell lovers… this story still is   
S x Z but notice how I posted an S x Sq warning! Muahahahah. Okies, I feel bad that I cheated you guys out. I know how it feels to have my fave couple in a fic be split apart and rematched with other charas~! I get mad pisssst and I whip out a bass guitar via FLCL style and go haul ass on someone… it's the least I could do. 

**This chapter is dedicated to my dearest puppy eater, Barfreen. I miss you, you devious spoon loving, puppy eating demon.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~* 

Noises were distant, muffled as if they were miles away. His head hurt. It throbbed, beat and echoed like a dying storm. 

He slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the never-ending stretch of blue sky all compacted into one man's eyes. Blinking once, then twice… he got up from where he lay. 

"What the hell are you doing, laying next to me?!" Squall snarled at the lazily smiling blonde. The latter continued his annoying grin and propped himself up on the pillow. 

"Felt like it. Woke up and found that you were shivering. I'm almost positive that Dincht snatched all the blankets. That boy never had a tolerance for cold… usually during the winter he'll be muttering something about his rigid nipples." Seifer laughed. Squall narrowed his eyes. 

Why was he being so friendly? Seifer's hands gently rubbed against Squall's neck, petting him like a tense cat. The hairs on his neck rose. Angrily, Squall batted Seifer's hands away. 

"Back off! Where do you think your hands are?!" 

Seifer smirked. 

"Where else would they want to be…" he laughed. Squall paled at the comment. Outside of their tent, rustling was heard. 

Zell burrowed further into the blankets that he hoarded. He grumbled softly about breakfast, perhaps dreaming he was back home. Kinneas stood over him, smiling. His foot nudged the shorter blonde's huddled form. 

"Wake up. Your friend sounds like he's healed." Kinneas murmured to the dead-asleep Dincht. All he got in response was a muffled grunt. The body was kicked again and the mention of the revived Seifer was said louder. 

The blonde jerked up, his blue eyes lit up happily. _He's up! He's going to make fun of me, call me names… but that's all cool. I'll just get the upper hand for now by sneaking up on him while he's in the tent._

Zell jumped up and ran to the tent Seifer slept in. With a wide, ecstatic grin on his face, he almost tore off the canvas door to the small beige tent. 

"HEEEEY! SEIFER!" His electric blue eyes shined with excitement as he saw Seifer, his dearest friend and tease, lying on a velvet blanket. The shimmer died down as he saw the catty brunette whom lay beside his love interest. 

"Someone's cheery this morning." Seifer smiled, stretching his legs beneath the deep blue sheets. He looked up into Zell's eyes. The eyes had initially expressed happiness, yet now they were clouded. "How are you feeling, Dincht? You don't look so happy." 

At that, Zell's eyes softened a bit. Maybe the stupid jerk still cared about Zell and not the sleek brunette lying next to him. He kneeled by Seifer, extended his arm, and grabbed a fistful of Seifer's shirt. 

Their faces were brought close to each other, as Zell pulled the taller blonde closer to him. So close, in fact, that their foreheads touched. The flutter of lashes and even huffs of breath tickled Seifer's cheeks. 

"I was feeling scared but a little brave… because if I didn't, I'd fall apart at the idea that you might not be there for me anymore. I guess that's why… why I was friggin' sad to see you… see… you with…" Zell had grit out. 

His voice had hushed to an angry whisper. A glare was shot at Squall. Before he could darken his harsh glance, two hands and strong arms dragged Zell from his kneeling position. Warmth surrounded the smaller blonde. 

Slowly, Zell turned his head to face Seifer, whom had abruptly embraced him. Oceanic eyes closed slightly to complement one of the warm, caring, and rarely shown Almasy smiles. Melting in the Seifer's gaze, Zell snuggled further against the chest to be soothed by a steady heartbeat. 

"I'm fine you dumbass. As long as your existence plagues this dimension and ours, I'll be there to harass you… but in all honesty, Dincht… I'd never forget you. You mean much to me… putting aside all that masculinity and shit, you do mean… aw, hell. You get the point right? You got me feeling fuzzy right here…" Seifer laughed while pointing to his stomach. 

"Probably something you ate, man." Zell perked up slightly. His voice was muffled through the fabric of Seifer's shirt. 

The rumbling laughter against Zell's blonde head made him grin again. The world be damned if anything were to ruin this moment of peace. 

A movement on the side sent Zell's world straight to a one of the bitter levels of a personal hell. The rustle of cloth caught the attentions of both Seifer and his shorter, jealous companion. 

"Sor…sorry." Squall muttered. He was clearly embarrassed to be caught in the almost intimate exchange between the two. "I'll be leaving now…" 

"Wait." 

"Listen… Se…" the sleek brunette hesitated. Zell grunted, (what the hell was exchanged between these two?!) 

"His name is Seifer. As I recall, you were leaving. See yah." Dincht gave Squall a look that practically cut him in half. 

"Yo, lay off the invalid. Besides, I think Kinneas would be unhappy to see you act cruel towards his pet." Seifer smirked. 

"Oh and I'm SURE that he would be pissed to see you drape over him." Zell grumbled. 

"What was that? Is that jealousy I smell? Cute, real cute. Don't you think that is adorable Squ…" Seifer looked around and noticed he left. "Great. Where is he?" 

"Who cares?! I don't." _It's nothing, Dincht. Nothing could possible happen between two random strangers… right?_

"That's quite obvious Dincht. So… what happened while I was asleep?" 

"Well, we left Winhill kingdom and now resting and getting supplies in a small town by the borders of the Dunes. I think Kinneas and his crews are packing everything up… I guess they'll start moving again in a few hours before the sun comes up. Damn… it was fricking hot yesterday, even before the sun rose to its peak. How hot can it get?!" 

A large hand pat the spiky head that bopped up and down as it relayed the previous days of toil and travel. Zell would purr, but he did not want to sound stupid or too coy. He settled for a hitch in his breathing and a soft sigh instead. 

"Alrighty. I guess lots of water canteens are a priority. Mister KingAss seems to like you more, so it's your job to get us some water. This is just in case he decides to be a jerkface and strand us somewhere." His hand balled up into a fist to give Zell gentle noogie. 

"Hmmm… I think around this time Kinneas isn't too busy. Guess I can bug him." 

"Good job, slave." 

"Hah, you think I'm your slave, Almasy. When in actuality, it's the other way around…" Zell smiled and got up to leave. 

"Riiight, keep on living in your own dream world, love slave. Quit your babbling and go do my bidding." 

"Love slave, eh? Oh yeaaah… let's fight on it… whoever wins gets the looooser as a loooove slave. Prepare to get an asswhupping, Assmulchy…" 

Happy bantering between the two continued. It filled the stuffy desert air with a clashing yet sweet sound. Good friends were hard to find among this caravan. Real slaves and their masters were the only members that reigned. 

Squall sat behind the tent, sulking as usual. He heard their laughter. He tried to convince himself it meant little to almost nothing. 

Quietly, he rubbed his legs. A few weeks had passed. Someone had bathed him during that duration of time. He could smell a hint of lavender and another herbal bath salt that was rubbed into his skin. 

He could not begin to comprehend the taller blonde. The shorter one was easier to understand. Zell was emotionally driven and longed to have the one named Seifer as something more than a friend. 

Meanwhile, Squall could hardly decipher the taller blonde. He bitterly relayed the events, _What was with the touchy-feely warmth crap this morning? He's messing with me. The sooner I get back to Winhill, the quicker I can forget about this legendary child shit. Love at first sight? Yeah right a trite, ridiculous load of…_

"Why good morning, beautiful child of mine." A silky voice abruptly stopped his unvoiced and angered slew of thoughts. "My, my… you smell quite ravishing. I see the flowers and roots I gathered were a perfect match to your…" 

"Go. Away. Now." Squall hissed. He tensed. 

"Be good little kitten. I meant you no harm when I bathed your lovely, slim naked body a few nights ago. Surely I would not wish the one and only Child to smell horrid. And might I add that it was no task at all for me to wash your lithe form. I was indeed quite pleasure as I soaped your ivory skin." Kinneas approached the kneeling form. 

"Don't you dare think of touching me ever again…" Squall spat. Kinneas ignored him and proceeded to drag the petulant child onto his feet. 

"Oh, really. Don't you dare think you can speak to me, your future master, that way. I am hardly pleased that irritating blonde, Almasy, gets to own you." 

"Own me? Hah… amusing." 

On the outside, Squall tried his hardest to appear apathetic… yet within, his heart beat faster and his breathing was quiet but rapid. 

Ownership over him? Does that mean the rumors about his father's death were true? He hardly knew the man behind the thick clouds of dark gossip. 

"You know the legend? I presume you do, child. If I kill you…" 

"My golden eye will harden into an orb and my tongue shall become a scroll. I get it, now leave me." 

"No, you're wrong. If I kill you, I will get nothing. I am not bonded to you. That Almasy fellow is. He must go through trials to receive a blade meant for killing you. At least that's what most people say. Once that blade cuts through your lean yet pliable body… the orb and map are obtainable. Until then… I'm bent on convincing the bastard that you're better off under my care as my future top whore of my caravan." 

Squall frowned and narrowed his eyes. His one golden eye flickered under the embers of the sun. A new day was coming and the band of travelers must go on their merry ways. 

"Whore for you? Fuck off." Squall scoffed. Kinneas smirked and tightened his hold on the latter. "Let go." 

"Must you always complain like a kept bitch? I cannot wait to break you in." he snickered as he brought Squall close enough to lick his cheek. 

Sand flew up as the sound soft pattered of feet came closer to the pair. 

"Booooyaka!" 

"C'mon! Calm down; get off my back Selphie… jeez. It's bad enough I got a wedgie and sand down my briefs. Damn that asshole, Seifer." 

"Booyaka?" 

"I'll throw you off, Selphie. I mean it. You're cute and all but… hey, it's Kinneas! How's it going… ow, Selphie watch the hair." Zell approached them with a giddy critter on his back. 

"Heh heh, she adores you." The bard smiled and rubbed her reddish ears. "Be nice, Selphie. Only pull out some of his hair, not all of it. Baldness is quite attractive this season." 

"HEY! No one messes with MY spikes." Zell growled, his fangs showing. Kinneas laughed and claimed he was only joking. 

The bard and the chicken continued to converse happily. Soon they walked away from the tents and towards the center of the hustle and bustle. 

The child was easily forgotten. Squall stood rooted to the sand, soaking in the echoes of the laughter and joy that had been around him. It had become so cold, too cold in fact. His eyes misted over with ice as they very often did. 

A warm hand encircled his waist. It pulled him into a darkened tent. He was pissed, sad, and couldn't do much. Where was Griever? Kinneas probably took it. 

Gently, the hands placed him on his back. Squall looked up into the same eyes he wanted to rip out their sockets this morning. 

"Seifer." 

"Is it true." 

"What?" 

"That I have to kill you?" 

"You heard." 

"No shit, why the hell would I be asking you if I didn't?! The bard KingAss and you were chatting it up right behind the tent we slept in." 

"I don't know. I hated the legend. Never cared to hear about it." 

"Great." 

"Either way, I know I'm screwed." 

"I don't want to kill you or anyone. I want to go home." 

"…" 

"Sorry about this morning. I wasn't really putting moves on you, honest. You are damn pretty for a guy, but I'm not interested in you. The last few nights were friggin' weird. Did you have the feeling of being trapped in strange dreamlike states?" 

"…" 

"Thanks for the input." 

"Why do you think I even care about what you have to say?" 

"For starters, I grabbed you and there was none of the usual prissy 'hands off, prick' response from you. By now, you would have gotten up and left." 

"…" 

"I pegged yah, didn't I?" 

"Wow, you sure did." 

"Quit the sarcasm." 

"Me? Sarcastic? Nooo…" Squall rolled his eyes and turned his body over on the thin mattress. 

"Bite me." 

"It's true then, pets do resemble their masters. I'd say that Dincht has you whipped and on a spiked collar with a cute pink leash." 

"Cute. Now come closer so I can slap you." 

"Save that for your master." Squall laughed softly. 

"Ahem, back to the topic I was talking about before… The last few nights and weeks or how ever long we have been unconscious, I saw things… your memories and dreams. They were rather depressing." 

"…" 

"I liked it better when you teased me." 

"…" 

"I saw bits and pieces of you while we were 'bonded'. I don't want to kill you nor own you… but I do want you to be happier. I lost my father too." 

"And that makes us what? Lots of people lose their parents. I share nothing with you." 

"Touchy, touchy." 

Throughout their discourse, Seifer leaned besides the quiet brunette. Squall hated to admit it to himself, but he enjoyed the heat and comfort of the idiot blonde. 

Silence is hard to keep. Within seconds it is scattered. 

"Yoooo! Almasy I got the wate… oh." 

"Hey, just clearing things up with Squall." 

"Right… sure." Zell lowered his head, looking at the sand. He turned to leave but Seifer stopped him. "What the hell do you want?!" 

"Nothing happened. I don't want down his pants or loincloth or whatever he's wearing or not wearing. I…" Seifer shook his head and changed the conversation. "Where did you go with KingAss?" 

A slight blush tinted his cheeks. Zell grinned widely. _Who cares if he did not 'fess up a thing… I get the hint that something might be brewing between us. At least I know Seifer doesn't want that stupid brunette._

"Um… the center of the caravan tents where you can get supplies and talk." 

"Nice. Hear anything?" 

"Kinneas is a pimp." Seifer laughed at that comment. "No really, he is. The whole caravan consists of either sluts, gigolos, or mack daddies… guess I'll fit in just fine." 

"Riiiight, any other brilliant words from the chicken little speaking to me?" 

"Not really. We'll be leaving real soon for the ports of some random city planned out on our agenda." 

"Till then, let's spend some quality time together." 

They smiled at each other. Peace resumes in the happy, hot dog and Seifer-filled land of Dincht. That is until unwanted visitor crashes in… 

"Where is heeeeeeee?!" 

"I thought you were dead." 

"Only silenced mister tall, handsome, dreaaaaamy blonde stud." 

Before them stood the giggling mage apprentice Heartilly. 

"Here for the child right?" 

"Of course. The royal guards found me and helped unsilence me. I can use my magick now… hee hee." She twirled some hair on her fingers. "Okies gotta look threatening." 

She closed her eyes. Flames flickered through her hair, damaging not one strand. Her eyes opened to reveal a reddish hue. A chant hummed in the air. Seifer grabbed Zell in hopes of running off in the seconds the spell was casted. 

A speeding ball of giddiness with furry ears quickly snuffed out the flames. 

"BOOOYAKAAAA!" 

"Ahhhhhh!!!" 

"Booyaka." 

"Iyaaaah!! It's the cat beastie again! You ruined my speeeell!!" Heartilly sobbed. "My dramatic tension was so dramatic! Then you came along and ruined it too!" 

The 'cat beastie' lay on top of the mage. Her tail squished back and forth. Selphie then turned her attentions to her favorite prey. 

Chicken… easy and small enough to eat… 

"Booyaka!" 

"Selphie!!" he tried to smack her off. 

"Dear god. She's hornier than you are." Seifer smirked. 

"Maybe my pet is in heat?" a sly voice chimed in. "Though I doubt it. Come fellow travelers. The journey resumes." 

The bard stood by smiling at the scene and screaming that occurred. Squall stood behind him, eying the mage silently. 

"Squalll!!!" Heartilly eyes watered up with unshed tears. "I'm here too rescu.. oof! Stop biting me, beastie!" 

"She's here because of me. Don't hurt her." Squall murmured to Kinneas. 

"Sure, only if you accept her pain, pretty child." 

Depressed icy blues looked up at the bard. Squall could see his own sad, small face being reflected and distorted in Kinneas' glassy eyes. 

"I will…" 

The bard smiled evilly and reached out to grab him. 

"Ignore the fool. I own him. The person who's allowed to give consent to his words would be me. I don't even know why he talks without my permission. He owes you nothing." 

Kinneas glared at Seifer but said nothing, not rising to challenge the blonde's jurisdiction. He would wait for the time to strike. 

"Very well then, spoil my fun. I will get him sooner or later. Till then, dearest comrades… off to the Sea Ports of Galbadia." He turned to Selphie. "Take her to our nurses. Let her heal up and be fed well. She will follow her dearest child and us too. As for you,Pitiful Mage, if you use your powers I will severely hurt your child, regardless of what his damned master has to say. " 

"Poo." She stuck her tongue out. Kinneas pushed his hand onto her face and knocked her over onto the sand. He then hauled Heartilly up and cuffed her hands with golden bangles. "Eeeek, how pretty!!! Waaaaittaminute. These are…" 

"Shut your face. Hurry people… time is wasting. Move." Angrily, the bard stormed off with Selphie and a disgruntled Heartilly in tow. 

Silence hung in the air again. It did not hang comfortable like the soft quietness that previously was strung up between Seifer and Squall. The silence was awkward and wobbled in the air drunkenly. 

Things felt different. Things had become different. Things will become much more different. Squall shyly turned away from his unlikely savior, Seifer. Zell scowled but said nothing. 

_~ To be Continued ~_


	6. it only gets deeper...

**Rivaling Cygnet**   
By: Raruku-chan 

**_Ingredients_**: Miscellaneous pairings (S x Sq, S x Z, I x Sq and uh, more?), AU, OOC, angst, Shonen-Ai themes (maybe even June ^-^). For creaminess, mix in some adventure, weird fantasy themes, romance and gratuitous amounts of barely clothed hotties. Heat up via swanky sex, then serve. 

**_Summary_**: Study buddies Seifer and Zell visit a museum. There they stumble through ancient ruins into a war-torn fantasy world with subservient guys in skirts. Fun huh? Now all they have to do is find a way out before they are sucked into a quest to save the world. 

**_Author's Notes_**: Woo hoo. Moving along, chalking out a crappy but fast chapter. Smack me, ppl… love deepens. Weeeell, more like love starts to grow. It's a weed! Pull it! 

**_Disclaimer_**: Um, hopefully you know that I don't own Squaresoft or their characters. If you don't then, Seifer and Zell are NOT lovers. Seifer is actually Zell's pimp and every other weekend Zell becomes some lucky person's gigolo. There, that's the truth… except for part about weekends. He's pimped out by Mack Daddy Seifer 24 7 ^0^ 

~ CHAPTER **SIX**~ 

**_Quick note_**: Thoughts are in_ italics_~! Hmmm… I wonder who the blonde domineering babe with the whip is? Read on! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*   
  
The journey to the ports was mainly uneventful. Not much happened at all. Kinneas stayed clear of Squall, but sometimes teased and leered at the poor child. His 'owner' caught the bard at times and an exchange of daggered glares would ensue. 

Other than that, Seifer and Zell kept to themselves mostly. To find them, all one had to do was listen for obnoxious manly bantering and cursing. Often they helped with chores and tasks or whatever the caravan needed for maintenance and travel. 

Great bird beasts of different colors pulled the wagons. They were called chocobos and some even took a shine towards Zell. His bully friend teased him endlessly over the fact that some of the chocobos mistook Zell for one of their kinfolk. It was a messy and sticky situation. Seifer would never let him live that down. 

Squall sat in a silk adorned cart, spending most of his days with the whining Heartilly. The bonds placed on her wrists rendered her magick useless. Yet again Kinneas and his 'beastie' foiled her. She had to point that out almost every day, every hour, and every waking moment. It was amazing to find that the child had not killed the mage. 

Days went by so quickly and the pair from the other world had adapted to the point that this new world could almost be called 'home.' That is, until they truly went back to the museum and to their own world. 

Kinneas drove Squall out of his covered cart for rides on the chocobos. He claimed that the child needed fresh air daily and the rides would maybe lift his spirits. As expected, they did nothing but irritate Squall. 

What further aggravated the child was the person he usually rode beside. Glances were hardly spared when Seifer and Squall passed each other. It was all coincidence. Fate would make Zell conveniently somewhere else. Perhaps being tackled by Selphie or a mate-seeking chocobo or talking to Kinneas about trade routes and the exotic lands to travel to. 

The bird steeds would trot along, squawking and warking to each other. The men who rode them hardly spoke or made eye contact. With the exception a few shy glances or abrupt conversations, nothing was brewing between them. Until recently… 

"Hey." 

"…" 

A typical conversation between them… nothing too out of the ordinary. Sometimes, Squall would even respond or plaster on a fake, small smile that held traces of bitterness. 

"I'm just great, thanks for caring." 

"… I'm not in the mood." 

"What? Post PMS?" 

"What does that mean?" 

"You live in an predominantly female community and you have no clue what that term is?" Seifer tugged on the reins of over zealous chocobo. This one always reminded him of Zell… maybe that's why he usually chose it. "Ooooh, I get it. That word is from my world. That's probably why it makes no sense to you." 

"Indeed." 

"Score. I made you say over five words this week." 

"…" 

"Anyway, I'd like to say that… I can't get you out of my fucking head." 

"…" 

"Really, I can't. It's not like I want you there, no offense." 

"None taken." 

"Good. Continuing on… nowadays, I get vicious headaches and bad dreams with you in them. Not nightmares where all I get to hear are your non existent responses… but ones where I want to…" 

"What." 

"Never mind." 

"…" 

Squall was bored with whatever the other man had to say, so he looked at his surroundings. Was there a point to this babble? The source of the dribble looked stressed. 

Seifer sighed and rubbed his temples. Images flashed like photographic negatives in his mind. He had to tell the one dubbed 'child,' of what was eating him inside. Taking a deep breath, he continued… 

"The days I was with Zell were fun. Felt like summer vacation. Sunshine and sand, but minus the ocean waves and barely clad hotties… you don't count." 

"…" 

"The days were awesome… but I couldn't stop thinking about your dreams and the dark dreams that plague me now. It's thick and foreboding. I want to be near you…" 

"No." 

"Hah, figured you'd say that. I wanted to be by you until I figure out what the hell the bond does to us." 

"…" 

"Something is tearing at my mind. Memories are becoming dimmer. I can only think of you. I want to…" 

Where is this coming from? Where is this heading?! Stop talking! 

His words were cut off… gusts of sand charged towards them. The birds struggled to stand. The sand underneath them gave in and sent both riders rolling down hill. Seifer rolled and hit the desert ground, getting sand in his mouth. Something had knocked them over. The sand would not stop coming. It surrounded him like a swarm of angry bees. 

What had occurred was an avalanche of sand. Above them voices were heard. Did they fall that far from the caravan? 

"Goddamit… Selphie, can you counteract it?" 

Seifer would have never thought he'd be glad to hear that voice. The bard was near by… but where was Squall? 

"Booyaka!" 

"I don't think it's a sand storm, lord Kinneas…" an unfamiliar voice. It was probably one of the bard's lackeys. 

"HOLY SHIT!" 

Now there was a familiar squawk. 

"What do you see?" 

"Kin… Kinneas. There's an army and they're coming this way… what… what are we going to do?! Where the hell is Seifer?!" 

"Calm down. Selphie, tackle him." 

"Booyaka!" 

"Eeeek! It's them!! It's them!! Weeeeee~!" a squeaky voice cheered. "Nooooo, actually… ignore the previous squeal." 

"… What do you mean, dearest Heartilly?" 

"Ah, weeeeeeell. I made a mistake… the ugly maroon banners are those of the lands that oppose Winhill. Their armies are led by…" 

"Dude… what a babe." 

"I see Dincht has calmed down." 

"I see a blonde chick. She looks daaamn tough. Sweeet, she's got whip. Hee hee… kinda reminds me of another blonde I like… DAMMIT, I gotta find Seifer. Leggo kitty, I hafta find him." 

"Not now you aren't. Selphie, subdue him again. This time, make sure he's confined and can't escape until trouble is over." 

"HEEEEY! You can't _DO_ this Kinneas!! I gotta find him!" 

His screams faded into the background. Seifer was near by, but not close enough. He could hardly speak with the sand muffling his mouth. From the corner of his eye… he could see a billowing cloth. 

**Squall? SQUALL! Move out of the fricking way… you're going to get trampled! An army is coming. SQUALL!! Fucking MOVE.**

The in coming sand muted his screams. Squall lay still. His eyes and mouth were closed. The mount was nowhere to be seen. 

Seifer angrily dragged himself closer to the brunette. _Damn storm, stupid shitty storm…Hang on, brat. I'll be there soon._

The closer he got, the clearer things became. Squall was either sleeping or unconscious. Either way he was an inch away from a deep trench. That was probably where the chocobo had disappeared to. 

_One wrong movement could send brat and me straight to hell…I can't go just yet… If I don't save brat now, I'll never understand what these feelings mean. Besides I still gotta give Dincht his daily sand wedgie and noogie…_

Eyes slowly opened and adjusted the site before him. Sand whipped his body and the clothes that barely hung on him. He squinted. There was someone crawling towards him. 

"Seifer?" 

"Thank goodness. You're up… this'll make my job easier. Don't move, yah hear?! If you want a swift death, all you have to do is turn around and go free falling. Problem is Mister Sociopath, there's a barrier to protect you…" 

"Heartilly can't protect me. Her magick is gone… and I've no qualms about throwing myself off this ledge if you're talking about my conscience as a barrier. What barrier is there then?" 

"Me, bastard. I am that barrier. Now stay still." 

"…" 

"You better… or I'll plunge through the depths of hell to haul your pitiful… flat…globeless ass outta there." 

"Since you put is so nicely, I'll stay right he…" 

The sound of the approaching army got louder. They were getting closer and closer to the caravan… but from where Seifer and Squall were, nothing but sand could be seen. The ground rumbled forcefully. Someone was casting magick… 

A quick jolt sent the prostrate body into the air for only a second. In a blink of the eye, Squall was soaring downward into the oblivion of sand and stone. 

"NOOO!! GODDAMMIT! SQUALL!" 

Squall opened his eyes briefly to look at Seifer and smile. He looked happy, for once he smiled for real. 

_Fuckfuckfuck… what's with me and falling into bad places?! I am NOT going to let you die, brat. If you go, I go too… it's a part of the bond shit in the ridiculous legend you hate so much…_

With that much in mind, Seifer touched the threshold of things to come. He got up and charged off the edge of the canyon… flying in headfirst. 

Not even thinking of the consequences of his foolishness. It was purely heart-driven and the voices that urged him on commended his actions. Seifer could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he fell down the endless pit. He disregarded everything… with every thud his small organ made he had only one thought throbbing in his head… 

_Squall…_

~ To Be Continued ~


	7. as the stage is set...

**Rivaling Cygnet**   
**By**: Raruku-chan 

**_Ingredients_**: Miscellaneous pairings (S x Sq, S x Z, I x Sq and uh, more?), AU, OOC, angst, Shonen-Ai themes (maybe even June ^-^). For creaminess, mix in some adventure, weird fantasy themes, romance and gratuitous amounts of barely clothed hotties. Heat up via swanky sex, and then serve. 

**_Summary_**: Study buddies Seifer and Zell visit a museum. There they stumble through ancient ruins into a war-torn fantasy world with subservient guys in skirts. Fun huh? Now all they have to do is find a way out before they are sucked into a quest to save the world. 

**_Author's Notes_**: Long chapter… well longer than a few of the other ones. It's not of our resident couple, S x S though. Just a bit of the backdrop and whatnot. Skip, read, skim, whatever… just have a nice day! 

**_Disclaimer_**: Um, hopefully you know that I don't own Squaresoft or their characters. If you don't then, Seifer and Zell are NOT lovers. Seifer is actually Zell's pimp and every other weekend Zell becomes some lucky person's gigolo. There, that's the truth… except for part about weekends. He's pimped out by Mack Daddy Seifer 24 7 ^0^ 

~ CHAPTER **SEVEN** ~ 

**_Quick note_**: Thoughts are in _Italics_~! Lands, lands, lands… I have no clue where Galbadia, Winhill, Dollet, Balamb, Trabia and what not are situated in the game. I'm just taking the names and using them. If I'm totally butchering it, tell me and I shall change it. Oh, and mad apologies to Kiros fans… he's probably OOC to the max. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*   
  
Where were they? Where the hell did they go!? 

Zell nervously paced back and forth. The army had reined in close to the caravan's camp. Their troops stood by winking and drooling at the members of Kinneas' troupe. Things seemed peaceful enough. 

It turns out they were charging towards an allied town by Winhill for supplies, but could settle for a band of colorful vagabonds. The soldiers did enjoy their company. 

Zell continued his pacing. He wanted to rip off Kinneas' arm and beat him with it. That way, no one could accuse him of attacking the bard. Why? If it were his own arm hitting him, the bard would be smacking himself, right? Smart thinking, Dincht. He could feel the imaginary Assmulchy noogie that gave reinforcement or "punishment." 

Pissed with the whole situation, Zell ground his fist into the floor. He snarled at the approaching figure. 

"They should be alright. I sent out scouts to find them and bring them back." 

"… He _BETTER_ be alright, Kinneas." 

"I can't promise that… but I'm almost positive your dearest Seifer shall pull through." 

"How do you fucking know, huh? HOW?!" 

"I'm part bard, part trafficker, and all pre-cognitive fortune telling seer." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, kind of. I'm trying very hard to hone my fortune telling. I can see bits and pieces of everyone else's future, except mine… but I think that is how those powers work." 

"What do you see?" 

"Hmmmm, I need to concentrate." Kinneas shut his eyes and pressed two figures to his lips. The lithe fox like bard let out a puff of air for before he spoke. "I see him returning to you, unscathed." 

"Goo… WAIT. If you knew this event was going to happen, why did you let Seifer and that bitch go out for a ride?!" 

"Because." 

"Because what, you sly twip!" 

"I knew the army was coming, looking for the child. It would be bad to let them have Squall, so I let Seifer leave for a while with him until it is safe to return." 

"Oh, good thinking man. Endanger Seifer for that spoiled brat!!" 

"Temper temper. Must I call Selphie to subdue you again?" 

"Booyaaaakaaa!" 

"N..No, that's quite all right." 

Kinneas smiled. Selphie's tail whisked around happily. 

"And besides… Seifer could have been in danger too with the army for he's the child's protector due to that unfortunate bond. It would be best for the both of them to be gone for a bit until the army leaves."   
Zell looked skeptically at the bard. Before he could snarl out a reply, one of Kinneas' men approached them. 

"Lord Kinneas, the general of the army would like to have a word with you." 

"Oh, really? That fine young bitch? I would most certainly like to be at the receiving end of her whip." The bard snickered. 

"Lemme go with you!" 

"Hn, sure.… why not, Zell?" Kinneas shrugged, then smiled. "Come. We have a sparkling pretty to meet." 

They walked to the large ring of resting troops. The soldiers eyed the bard warily. A makeshift tent that shakily stood was set up behind them. It appeared that the soldiers and their whipping mistress would not be staying too long. 

Two beastly looking, tall guards looked at Kinneas and Dincht menacingly. The bard hardly flinched. Zell on the other hand, felt as if he shrunk a few feet. _DAMN, mad scary! The heads of pit bulls attached to the bodies of Pro-wrestlers…_

"State your business." A deep voice commanded them. 

"Good day, gentlemen. We were instructed to meet your enchanting general as soon as we could. I do hope we are not too late or intruding. I would not want to offend the strong, domineering General Trepe." 

"You always offend me, bard." A lean, beautiful uniformed blonde stood by the door of the tent. She gestured for the guards to leave them. 

"Oh, how wonderful it is to meet you." 

"Cut the crap, Kinneas. You know me." 

"Do I?" 

"Shall I remind you?" she laughed and held up her whip. 

"Eeep." Zell squirmed. _Were Seifer and her separated at birth!?_

"Who is the 'eeping' chicken?" 

"That is my dearest friend, Zell Dincht." 

_Dearest friend my ass. Damn you Kinneas. You deceptive bastard! I'll show you just how much of a good friend I am by ripping out your spinal cord an…whoa, enough death threats… gotta pay attention to the amazon-ish general._  
  
The general held out her hand to shake Zell's. He stared for a while. She had an even, slightly accented and most definitely intelligent sounding voice. 

_Shhhhweet. She is so Seifer's good twin. Seifer would be her evil twin._

"A pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Kinneas is attacked and then either branded an enemy of mine or a friend. Usually it is the first." 

She grasped his hand. He shivered. After that, she turned back to the bard. Kinneas gave her a warm smile. 

"What brings you this close to Winhill this season?" 

"The child. Our leader wishes to have him freed from the prison of Winhill." 

"He was not in prison, was he?" 

"The kingdom of Winhill is practically a cage to the child. He cannot leave." 

"Oh, right. I forg…" 

"As I said, cut the crap. Do not piss me off… where is he?" 

Kinneas gave a weak smile. This was going to be one of the most irritating exchanges between them. She would grill him relentlessly until the child was found and secured. 

"Gone." 

"What do you mean gone? I will have you know our leader is here today. He traveled all the way from his lands with high hopes of meeting the child of his deceased lover. And what do you have to say to me… the child is gone. Lovely." 

The general whipped her long hair back. She sighed, frustrated with the events at hand. The bard and his bird boy stood there, silent. 

"I wish to see your leader. He probably knows more about the legend than I do." 

"I am not sure if he wants to see you once news gets out you lost his beloved's child." General Trepe smirked. 

"Whatever comes, comes. I've been in deeper shit than this." 

"Right on. And I have been with you during those times, Kinneas." The blond general stepped out of the tent. "I shall go see him and see how he feels about speaking to you." 

"I do hope that he graces me with his presence." Kinneas gave a mock bow. 

"Stand up straight before I give you a real reason to double over like that." She lifted up her fists, tightened her whip, and grinned. General Trepe walked swiftly in the direction of the mounts. Kinneas and Zell remained by the tents. 

"Whoa, she's awesome." Zell rubbed his head in wonder. "Where is this army from?" 

"Balamb. That will be the last port we visit. Then we shall be sailing the wide seas." Kinneas sighed; trying hard to remember the oceans he adored so much. 

"Winhill and Balamb are against each other?" 

"To some degree. Balamb wants the child but Winhill has sworn to the Loire family that they would protect Squall. In return for the child, Balamb had promised to protect them from the invading Galbadian armies. Galbadia is a larger power hungry kingdom that wishes to acquire the gold and oil laden grounds of Winhill. Winhill has yet to swallow their pride and give in to Balamb. The leaders of Balamb do not particularly like the Emperor of Galbadia. I suppose the head leader of Balamb had wished to confront the Queen of Winhill into giving up the child… that is until he got taken from her and then lost." 

Zell gaped at Kinneas. That was quite a mouthful of information for him to receive. Galbadia? Winhill? Balamb? Sure, the names were mildly familiar due to the range of talk in hushed voices and loud discourse… but Zell had yet to hear the whole history and background of the diverse lands of this new world. 

"Eeeesh… No wonder Seifer and I heard talk of war when we first arrived. Maaaan, this dimensional time warp is getting more interesting each day we're here. What's the deal with the leader dude we're supposed to meet?" 

The bard smirked. 

"Legends and fact state that their head leader, the man we are to hopefully meet today, is both a major political figure and a high-ranking army man. Those are probably the reasons why he was voted to be the head leader above all the other leaders of Balamb. Rumor has it; the consort of the Queen of Winhill was his lover. Alas, their love was a tale of woe. The stuff of the ballads really." 

"Why?" 

The bard tapped Zell's cheek with his finger. 

"Why? For the noble consort had chosen duty over love. He had to marry the Queen regardless of how much undying love he and his sweet sweet mate had pledged to each other." 

"Aw, that is kinda sad. Who's the concert?" 

"Consort, you silly." 

"Hah, yeah… I meant to say that. Tell me more about the tale. I'm bored, be a bard… go on!" 

"Yes, I shall… the consort was none other than the father of the child you despise." 

"WHAT?!" 

"Heh. Children could have even guessed that one. Even monkeys too." 

"Thanks… errr, it was unexpected. I've never heard the legends or any ballads until I came to this world." 

"That's understandable… since you're here I shall soothe you with many tales of adventure, ardor and angst." 

"Tender!" Zell fell backwards, almost landing on someone. 

"Excuse me." She lifted him up with ease. "The master shall speak to you now." 

"You have come back dearest Trepe." 

"I am, now get going. He is a little unpleasant but nonetheless shall be polite enough to entertain guests… regardless of how annoying and fake they are." General Trepe cuffed Kinneas on the back. "With the exception of your chicken friend." 

Zell blushed. _Seifer. Seifer. Think Seifer. Even though she is a bit attractive… well, more than a bit. She's a babe… Seifer Seifer Seifer…Think Seifer!_

She led them along to the temporary stables. 

Beside a proud standing golden chocobo, stood a brooding figure. He wore fitting khaki pants and riding boots. A white shirt hung loosely on his body. The bird clicked at the approaching bard and fellow chicken. Perhaps it also took a shine to Zell just like the other chocobos did. 

"Greetings…" the man turned to face them. His black hair was short on top, but flowed into a few beaded, braided strands. His mocha colored skin gave him a highly exotic look, but his voice and bearing made him appear regal, warm, and practical, but above all, stern. "I have heard from General Trepe that you have lost the child." 

"Indeed… many apologies, Lord Kiros." Kinneas bowed lowly, averting his gaze. 

The golden chocobo looked at Zell, whom returned the stare wearily. The one called Lord Kiros spared Zell a quick look before turning back to Kinneas. 

"I am a forgiving person… and I must admit I am in your debt, for without your recommendation of Trepe, whom is quite a fine general, I would not be here and alive today. I suppose I am lenient towards you due to that reasoning…" 

"Thank you, Lord Kiros." The bard looked relieved. 

"Drop the formalities… Although I am lenient, I still expect for you to find the child and deliver him to Balamb." The head leader smoothed out the ruffled wing of his golden mount. The chocobo warked pleasantly. "I have a feeling your greed and temper will get the best of you Kinneas, so bring him to Balamb. Those are my only strict orders for you." 

"… all right." Kinneas relented. 

"I do not like the tone of voice those words are said in. Repeat it firmly, young man." Kiros grinned. Zell snickered internally. That inflated bard was getting put in his rightful place. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Formalities? I have no need for them. Give me your affirmation again and swear upon all that is dear to you bard." 

"…" Kinneas looked down. 

"I see. If you cannot agree, that is all right with me… just keep in mind that will put us at ends. Not a very good thing for someone like you. I do not wish to have you as an enemy Kinneas." 

The bard looked up at the leader king with a determined gaze. He would certainly skirt the issue with a more pressing issue… or at least attempt to. 

"Kiros there's a war to be fought and won against Galbadia… the child should be the least of your worries. I thought love meant nothing to you after…" 

The head leader stopped the bard. Kiros tilted his head upwards looking at the sky and sighed. Remembering was so hard on him. 

"It has lost its meaning, but the promises made out of love mean so much to me… I swore to him that the child would be fine with me… I swore on my life and everything that I would protect the child if he would return with me to Balamb. He refused and went to stay beside someone who would never love him or think about his feelings… someone who would reject him just because of something she did wrong." 

Zell squirmed a bit. Did he just not exist? Did they just forget that he was around? Did Kinneas not remember that he was not the least bit versed in the world's stories, histories, and whatnot?! Zell made an angry face at the bard in hopes of rousing his remote attention. 

He failed in getting Kinneas' attentions, for he continued to press the issues of the past, but Kiros had looked over at Zell, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

"Kiros, I don't want you to…" the bard was cut off when he noticed Kiros was not listening to him. The regal leader turned to look at the spiky blonde that stood beside the bard. The topic of discourse was to take another turn. 

"It appears that your companion is angry with you. Quite an adorable choice of companionship, Kinneas… I would never imagine you settling down with a fiery young thing like this one here." Laughing, Kiros pointed at Zell. It was as if the seriousness and gravity before held no pretense or existence. Things between the bard and leader were not tense at all. 

"WHAT?!" Zell twitched. He was **NOT **going to be referred to as the bard's ball and chain. The bard felt the same way too, but not as adverse to the idea. The look on Kinneas' face showed that he would consider that idea on another day. 

"Now now, it is all right. I am quite supportive of your relationship with Kinneas. Though, I must warn you… he is quite the fiendish cad." Kiros smiled. 

"NOOO! Eeeeuck!! Arrrgh! You've got it all wrong! I'm just a new member of his caravan, I come from another world and and and…" Zell was blushing and stammering out the proper and truthful explanation. 

"Another world?" the leader asked curiously. The bard nodded and chuckled a bit at Zell's frantic twitching and embarrassment. Who wouldn't? 

"That isn't too far fetched is it, Kiros? With all the magick breathing in this world, the possibility of portals from other worlds is quite probable. I had found him and his friend wading in a fountain at the mercy of a Winhill guard. They pack quite a vicious streak. I saved them in hopes of having new members in my caravan… they also are in dire need of a way back to their world." Kinneas explained. Zell growled at him. 

"Yeah, and you need to find my friend!!" he snapped at Kinneas. The bard put on a mock look of hurt and sadness. "Drop the act, man." 

The leader laughed at that. 

"Even he can see through your front now, you are in trouble I suppose." Kiros looked mildly proud at Zell. "Well, I have yet to have a formal introduction to you." 

"Me?" Zell asked. "Um, er… I'm not as great as a leader king or bard or general… I'm just a high school student. My name's Zell Dincht. My lost friend is Seifer Almasy… he's a tall blonde with aquamarine eyes. Nice build… cocky smile, good sense of humor…" 

He gushed. Here he was, blabbing like a schoolgirl, to a perfect stranger about Seifer. Zell gushed even more and tried to turn away. Kiros quickly grabbed Zell's hands and clasped them tightly. 

"A student, that is as honorable as being a leader king, general, or bard. As for your friend, he sounds quite handsome. Pleasure to meet you Zell. I hope Kinneas tries his demned hardest to find him." 

"Oh, we will… his friend happened to be with the child." The bard added. 

"Really, hm? I happened to hear rumors… that the child has been bonded. Now, I am not the type to be taken by rumors… but to have a stranger from another world care about the child that much… well, that certainly sounds weird. I would figure the young man would rather stay alive and away from the child." 

"Why do you figure that? What do you mean alive?!" Zell panicked. 

"I am only jumping to conclusions… I assume much with all that was said." Kiros tried to calm the crazed spiky blonde. "If your friend is bonded… that could cause damage to him. Being bonded with a child of the Loire family, gives you strengths, but overall… it gives you weaknesses. I have never been bonded to my love, but he had told me a bit about the repercussions of being bonded." 

Zell wanted to scream, to punch Kinneas, to even kill the damn bard. He wanted to beat his face in and tear something off… he didn't care what, Zell just wanted blood. 

"I… I really didn't know it was truth… I figured there would be some double-edged sort of deal coming out of the bonding but…" Kinneas looked over at Zell. "Please, Dincht… Zell… please, just hear me out. We'll get Seifer back and promptly hand over the child to Balamb. In that order." 

The shaking blonde did not look up at the bard. He did not make a sound. Kill him; kill the only direct chance of getting Seifer back… right? Where was this rational voice coming from? Seifer… Seifer was making him keep his damn cool, right? Zell continued to fume. He hated the bard more than anything at the moment and refused to speak. 

"It would be best if you left him alone, Kinneas." Kiros led the bard away from the raging Zell. "I know you probably do not want to listen to a mere stranger… but it would be best for you… if you stayed in a cool tent, with refreshment and a soft bed. I would be honored if you took my tent, it is rather close by… you heard much and need to absorb it all. I will do my best in informing you about the child and the curse like bond." 

A hand soothingly rubbed Zell's shoulder. He still shook, but this time… it was one silent, wracking sob… why the hell did this have to happen. Now he almost understood why Seifer despised the whole idea of being here. He missed everything about Seifer… an adventure still laid at his feet… but the afterglow of heroics and danger was wearing off. Not being with his dearest, annoying, bully-ish friend and affection was taking its toll on him. Silently, he let the leader king lead him into the shaded, cool tent. 

There, he lay down on the bed crying softly… so bent on not letting anyone but himself know… that he hated this and missed Seifer. Zell Dincht was not a teary crying type of guy but with the onslaught of all that happened, he would take this exception. 

Kinneas stood at the mouth of the tent, brewing ideas and plans. The child would be theirs' again and his friend would be safely returned. He only hoped that they would rescue Seifer from the bond's power before it strengthened its hold on him. For if a bond is presented between child and protector, it surely has a chance to grow… and that was what the bard feared the most. 

~ _To Be Continued _~ 

~*~ 

**_Jubee is a BIG git and deserves a beating/also known as Author's Ending notes_**:   
This chapter was written under the influence of Nickelback's "This is How you Remind me," Enya's "Watermark," DDR 5th Mix songs (Moonlight Shadow! Neverending Story! 5th mix ROCKS!) and Britney (I'm a slaaave for you… evilly addictive song. I can see all of you laughing and pointing at me… _;;)… evilness, I know.. but heck, it kept me typing away. Okay… that was way too much writing, but I'm honestly glad I'm done with this part. I presented a crap load of explanations and things to be explained. I hope I remember to explain everything, apply my damn expository writing skills of analyzing and whatnot. I'm really sorry that Kiros was totally OOC, I'm sorry that Zell was too… and the ending of this particular chapter sucked. I'd appreciate it if you complained at me too. What do you think? Chapter 8 is being written and hopefully will be up eventually. This time, it features a bit of   S x S. They'll be doing their one lined teasing again. Hee hee hee… ^-^;; 

Oh and kinda OT but not really… Sorry to Meredith and other ppl who kindly offered to beta. I'm sure you're reading this and shaking your heads. You were to be beta readers and here I am foolishly and half-heartedly releasing chapters. Please hit me. Repeatedly. Thanks, I'd really appreciate it! Take care   



	8. the bond starts to grow...

**Rivaling Cygnet**   
By: Raruku-chan 

**_Ingredients_**: Miscellaneous pairings (S x Sq, S x Z, I x Sq and uh, more?), AU, OOC, angst, Shonen-Ai themes (maybe even June ^-^). For creaminess, mix in some adventure, weird fantasy themes, romance and gratuitous amounts of barely clothed hotties. Heat up via swanky sex, then serve. 

**_Summary_**: Study buddies Seifer and Zell visit a museum. There they stumble through ancient ruins into a war-torn fantasy world with subservient guys in skirts. Fun huh? Now all they have to do is find a way out before they are sucked into a quest to save the world. 

**_Author's Notes_**: Took me long enough to get back to writing this fic. There's mushy growth between the either favored or unfavorable couple (you take your pick) of Seifer x Squall. I was hit with an onslaught of ideas on how to continue Rivaling. Once again, I had the basic ideas, just not the filler and transition in between. Sadness… well, thanks to songs on my MP3 playlist ('Love Before Time' by Coco Lee, 'Kissing You' from the Romeo and Juliet sndtrk... lah dee dah) and the Furuba themes (wai wai!! fruits basket *-*) powering me, I got this done. 

Ah, more game jargon. Last time it was discussion of lands and places like Balamb, Galbaldia, et. al. Now the Guardian Forces are thrown in... but with articulate voices and karate chop action. Booyah and all that jazz. 

Many apologies if this chapter sucks. Really, I'm sorry... 

**_Disclaimer_**: Um, hopefully you know that I don't own Squaresoft or their characters. If you don't then, Seifer and Zell are _NOT_ lovers. Seifer is actually Zell's pimp and every other weekend Zell becomes some lucky person's gigolo. There, that's the truth… except for part about weekends. He's pimped out by Mack Daddy Seifer 24 7 ^0^ 

~ CHAPTER **EIGHT** ~ 

Quick note: _Thoughts are in italics~!_

**_~*~ .Dedicated in the loving memory of Nicole Kohn/Akane Saotome. ~*~_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*   
  
It hurt to move. It hurt more to think. A sigh puffed out, tickling the back he leaned against. Hands hefted him up again. Perhaps his weight was a bit of a burden for the long trek. 

How heavy could Squall be? For his body is only lean skin tightened over bones. 

Squall's eyes were open for quite a while. The man who carried him failed to notice for he was too tangled in avoiding this small jungle's pitfalls and wicked vines. 

The eyes continued to open and close quickly; revealing confused cold blues that shivered as the mind recalled the past events. 

The fall was incredible. The blood rushed to his head as his senses were dipped into the darkness and fervor of the abyss. The wind ripped against him. If his eyes and mouth were open, they would be torn off by the sheer anger of the winds. 

How dare he decide to die now? The elements screeched their anger and rage at him as he plunged downward to his almost death. If he wanted to die, the elements would spare him no pain. 

The sun would bake him; the waters would bloat his pretty and lithe body. While the weathers would tear at what was left. Nature would gorge on him, grow on him. His body would be left in the middle of nowhere. Where he would be left alone. 

For the fall into nowhere was all an accident… an appropriate accident that would have granted Squall's death wish. Seifer, that idiot, had not cared about his own well-being and went in after him. 

_Don't get caught up in someone's life, fool. _Squall glared at the blonde head in front of him. _I wanted to die. You just botched up a favor sent to me from a higher power. I hope you die the most horrendous death where you get eaten from the inside out and… and… I… can't even be grateful for what you did even in my monologue._

"Thank you…" _Damn manners… I thought I vanquished you after pushing away everyone._

"Hmmm?" 

"Tha… thank you." 

"For what?" Seifer chuckled "Oh, for stopping you from making a complete dumbass of yourself you laconic moronic butt." 

"…" 

"You should be ashamed and silent. You had me flinch and jump off a frigging cliff into a rocky canyon." 

"Sorry." 

"Don't be." 

"You just said I should be asha…" 

"Screw what I just said. When Seifer is tired he babbles to stay awake." 

"Oh." Squall smiled. If only Seifer could see it. "And you talk in third person." 

"Seifer says bite me." 

"Heh. I'm in no mood to bite you so I hope you will settle for a head butt." 

"Ow. Is that how you repay your savior and the man carrying you?" 

Squall blushed; rubbing the spot he bumped his forehead against. 

"You don't have to carry me… I can…" he winced. It was his ankle. How convenient. It was probably sprained during the fall. Now that he stopped to think… How in the guardians' name were they saved from the fall and left with only a few scratches and bruises?! 

"No, I'm sorry… you can't do jack right now. Pipe down and let me do the work, babe." Seifer pulled Squall closer. Carrying the brat piggyback was a bit annoying but strangely it was a task he wanted to do. 

"What happened? Why are we still in one piece?" 

"It's a long and unbelievable story." 

"We have a long way until we find civilization or our caravan. Entertain me." 

"Riiiight." He took a deep breath. "I really could NOT stand to see you plummet downward like that… off the cliff as if you cared for and felt nothing. Something propelled me off the cliff." 

"The rumbling of the army?" 

"No. Something internal. Insane as this may sound, I had to save you because the voices in my head told me to." 

"I'm not sure if I should be offended…" 

"Don't be and if you are… let your pissy mood take over after I finish." 

"Fair enough." 

"I flew off the cliff after you but blacked out soon after. I saw some blurred weird image before I passed out though… can't remember what it was exactly, so let's just skip that part of the story." He hefted Squall up again, while the latter tightened his hold. "Anyway, as soon as I woke up, I was floating in a warm body of water. You lay on the beach, sleeping on the sand… I wasn't sure if you were breathing." 

His cheeks flushed at the memory. He had opened his eyes and risen from unconsciousness to see a stripped and pale young man sprawled out on the beige speckled land. It appeared that the waters and winds have taken the obvious pleasure in embarrassing Seifer and making the brat nude. After all, the child hardly wore anything at all. 

The tall blonde recalled the uncertainty he felt as he had approached the almost still body. He remembered being filled with relief when Squall's chest had slowly rose and fell. That was a sure sign the brunette was alive. Seifer had to pull himself together as he wished the water were colder for comfort. His body had happily reacted to the naked body lying on the sand. 

Yet what about Zell? It seemed that the chicken had been lost and forgotten at the moment. All that plundered his mental cavities was the burning image of an erotically strewn catlike Squall on the sand. 

A light tap on the shoulder shook him from his reverie. 

"And… then what happened? I can see that your tale is quite unbelievable. Saving a stranger, diving into an endless pit and ending up in a tropical pond in a humid forest. The events don't link at all." Squall's hands drummed on the blonde's head. "What I don't understand is the 'long' part of your story… you ended rather quickly." 

"I'm not done yet, brat." Seifer growled. "Quit the pitter patter on the head please, it hurts." 

"It pains you?" 

"No, it makes me feel giddy to the point that I wanna sing and dance and… mmmpph, what the hell?!" 

"There." 

"Whaf dith yoof jaff stiff in mah maath?!" 

"Swallow." 

A gulp. A reluctant gulp. 

"I said, What did you just stick in my mouth?!" 

"A seed. It should cure your headache." 

"Riiiight and if it kills me? Where did that seed come from anyway?" 

Squall held out his necklace in front of Seifer. It was a long string of big crystalline orbs with row smaller brown beads in between each globe. It was quite pretty. Seifer admired it for a bit before Squall took it back. 

"This necklace wasn't meant for me… the person that it was given to decided to give it to me. She was tired of… nevermind." Squall murmured, almost babbling and stumbling over words. "She told me that the seeds are all-cures for headaches, stomach pains, and the like. We'll just have to wait and see." 

"Thaaanks." _Damn, I think that's the most he ever talked about himself indirectly. I wonder who this 'she' or person he's so hesitant to speak of… maybe his mother? I should grill him next about his life story…_

"Go on with story time." 

Seifer hefted Squall up again. His arms were aching a bit. The tired brunette leaned into Seifer's back, while resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. A slight tingly feeling filled Seifer's body. Briefly, these thoughts took over… but were quickly swatted away. 

_You should be worrying about Zell… Zell this, Zell that… not Squall the brat. Finding the caravan is most important for I have to be there for Zell._

_'Yet… what do you want?'_ a voice softly asked from within. 

_For nothing to happen for this whole journey._

_'Liar.' _The whispering voice laughed. 

_Fine. I want to stop talking in my head._

_'Fair enough.'_ The voice consented. 

He was snapped out of his brief bout of internal bitching when he felt the soft tickle of Squall's hair on his shoulder. The brat was either asleep or patiently waiting the continuation of story time. It seemed as if the brat were waiting, because his body was still tensed up and not as relaxed when he was unconscious. 

"Asleep?" 

"If I were, I wouldn't be able to answer you." 

"…" 

"I like it when you're silent. It makes you seem smarter." Squall smirked. 

"Ha hah. Cute." 

"Well, I'm awake. Go on. We're you fighting with yourself a few minutes ago?" 

Seifer let out a deep breath. 

"After lifting your sleeping body from the beach, I wandered around a bit. It turns out we've landed in a small oasis jungle of some sorts. What I'm guessing is that we both must have fallen into a body of water. Yet at the height we dropped at we should have died. There must have been something to lessen the fall." 

"A guardian." _He avoided my question…I shouldn't push him too much. This Seifer guy is becoming a bit more anxious. Probably thinking about that chicken guy, Zell._

"A what?" 

"A guardian. They are rumored beasts that inhabit the areas and protect those who pray to them. Perhaps it was Leviathan or Quetzcoatl?" Squall mulled over a bit. Seifer rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, a guardian." 

"Don't mock them." 

"For someone who hates legends, you seem rather protective of these mythical 'guardians'" Seifer muttered. 

"I do hate legends, the ones that involve me especially… but I adore the guardians. My father loved them… he wished to meet the fiery, noble Ifrit." 

"What does this Ifrit guard over?" 

"I'm not sure… but his element is fire." 

"Flaming." 

"…" 

"Said this before, but I love it when we're a teasing sort of couple." 

"…" _A couple…_

"You're as unresponsive as… hell, I can't think of anything funny to say." 

"Good." 

"Attaboy… I love to tease you." 

"Tease me? For your information, all those times of 'teasing' you were actually succeeding in annoying me." 

"Woo hoo! Annoying you is even better than teasing you." 

Squall leaned his forehead against the back of Seifer's head. Things were smooth again between them. No more awkward bits of silence. 

The journey was a bit of a stretch. They walked till sunset, still lost in the humid jungle. Seifer had stopped to rest, worn out from carrying the one he dubbed the 'brat.' The seeds had helped a bit. His headache was gone. Squall took a few seeds too, perhaps to heal up his ankle. 

They sat for a bit. Silence stretched on from sunset to time when the sun's dusky embers dusted the land.   
  
Before resuming their journey, Seifer checked up on Squall's ankle. It looked all right from where he sat, but Seifer would rather be safe than sorry. He examined it and noticed it did get better. Those seeds did indeed provide a good medical use. He coughed to break the silence that had been running alongside the two of them. 

What he had to say was abrupt and came from a question the brat had asked a few hours ago… '**_We're you fighting with yourself a few minutes ago?'_**   
  
"I've been hearing voices… that's why I ignore that question you asked me about internal arguing." Seifer muttered. "I don't like it when you're curt with me, so I try not to be that way with you. Common courtesy, you brat." 

"Heh." 

"It's probably a term you never heard before." 

"Of course not. For I have learned nothing from being over schooled in the royal courts of Winhill on the mannerisms and regal bearings of the courteous entourage of the queen. Certainly from all those lessons, I have no idea what common courtesy is. By no means, I am an ill breeding cur in comparison to the likes of the godly, my refuse does not smell, Seifer Almasy." 

"…" 

"I rendered you speechless with my extensive bulk of words, hm?" The catty brunette smirked. "What would you say in a situation like this? Oh… why course… you would say _'score_.'" 

Squall teasingly tapped the tip of Seifer's nose. Big mistake. 

Their eyes locked, darker blue met with blue green. Silence lapsed around the two yet again. Without saying a word, without blinking… Seifer swiftly leaned in closer to Squall. 

Their lips were a mere breath away… The soft brown bangs that usually obscured sad blue eyes were brushing against Seifer's cheek. The sun had set and darkness surrounded them. The wan moon laid out its beams in silky blankets, tinting the lush forest with a silver hue. It was beautiful, it was ethereal… it was… romantic… 

Their lips were still a mere breath away… barely touching. And then… 

Squall had blinked and just as swiftly as the blonde had leaned in, the brunette leaned back while pushing Seifer away. 

"No… I can't…" he whispered. This had startled the blonde. This had shaken him from the stupor, the daze that consumed him and almost made him kiss Squall. It was almost as if the magic were broken in that instant, as fast as it was casted previously. 

In less than a few weeks, odd amount of days, way too many hours of being with this bratty, self-absorbed loner of a child… Seifer was momentarily consumed with an overwhelming desire to kiss him. This desire settled in for a second too long, but fled a second too late. Did he really want to kiss the beauty named Squall? Or were the voices at the control panel of Almasy's head again? 

With all this inner self-debate, Seifer had turned away from the one dubbed 'child.' Meanwhile, Squall had painfully limped to a fallen trunk of a massive tree. The ankle did not hurt, but something ached. His back was turned away from the pensive blonde. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to claw at something. He wanted to go home, even if home was dull and lonely. This made no sense. The events that occurred were incoherent. This bond that was forming between them was incoherent… 

There was Seifer, a person he hardly knew and who came from another world, or so he heard. The young man was also bonded to him; a bond that neither of them knew about to the fullest extent. 

The child of Loire hated his heritage, abhorred the legend that surrounded his being. He was disgusted with his existence. To have an eye that would bring up an island and a tongue that would create the map to this mystical place sounds crazed. Yet it was true. His father was victim to the men who had taken him from Winhill during the queen's absence. 

Laguna Loire, the previous 'child of Loire' and bearer of the ever-so special eye and tongue, was bonded and slaughtered by these men. The island he brought up is massive and borders the lands of Galbadia. The thieves weren't even kind enough to send back the torn up and battered body. 

Squall's half-sister was horrified and terribly saddened by the events and death of her beloved uncle Laguna. The young Squall barely remembered his father… but would be haunted until and even during his adolescence about the legend and cruel fated life of his. 

'**_Want to end up raped and cut to shreds like your fool of a sire? We suppose not… Hencefore, foolish little toy… Stay in Winhill!_**''The old hags at the Royal council screeched at him. 

The woman who gave birth to him spared him no kind glance, for why would the queen of the most powerful matriarchal Winhill smile at one of her many unwanted sons. One time they spoke, but only of the legend. Squall had hardly listened. Give respect to those who respect you. If only he listened… 

Shaking his head, ridding the thoughts of his unhappy past… Squall settled to think about the bond and what it was doing to the towering blonde annoyance named Seifer. 

_Alright. The basics are a child can be bonded to only one person. This person…what… what happens to them? Judging by dumpy Seifer over there, the bonded person develops acute headaches and pains. Hears voices… and wants to…be near me. Me of all people. What did he say…before the sand avalanche… before I plummeted…_

**_"The days were awesome… but I couldn't stop thinking about your dreams and the dark dreams that plague me now. It's thick and foreboding. I want to be near you…"_**

Blush stained Squall's cheeks. What an embarrassing thing to say to someone few cared for. He'd best not dwell on the blonde's words. They weren't real; they were induced by the bond's fever lust spell. Instead, it would be better to think about the events at hand and what Seifer had previously spoke of. 

_…back to what he told me before the sun set. Wait…before Seifer had slipped into unconsciousness… he spoke of a 'blurred weird image.' Magic was casted, that made me fall into the chasm… I felt… electricity… that means…!!_

A shadow hovered over him. 

"Hey, quit the mental farts." Seifer calmed himself down, and schooled his deep blush into a fainter shade. "Just shit out the whole idea from the hole in your head below your nose." 

"How poetic." 

"Yeah, well there's more from where that came from." 

"You talked about a 'blurred weird image.' What did it most resemble?" 

"I don't really remember…" 

"A bird perhaps? Was it flying?" 

Seifer scratched his head, his cheeks still a bit red from blush. 

"Well, it was either flying beside us, or falling like a yellow-green rock with flappy arms…" 

Squall gave him a small smile. 

"Just as I thought. A guardian casted a spell while I laid on the side of the canyon, sending me flying upward…" 

"Oh, some fucking guardian. Trying to kill you…" 

"Don't mock Quetzcoatl, if that's who it was." He sighed. "It might have been a test." 

"Of what? Of how long it takes for you organs to internally combust once you hit the ground?" Seifer growled. How dare these guardians try to kill Squall, the fabled and ever-so important sounding _child_. He stopped with this line of thought… how dare HE care enough to get riled up about Squall. What about Zell?! 

The same high-pitched buzzing noise that irritated his head the whole day came back, full force, making it hurt all over again. 

_'Forget.'_

_It's you again_. Seifer growled once more. Squall reached over to brush his forehead. Half-heartedly, he tried to bat it away. 

"It's warm." 

_'Forget…'_

_No. He's my best friend… I care so much more about someone I've been with for over ten years of my goddamned life… than someone who's… who's… touching me…what the…?!_

_'Fine… but at least open yourself to something that you won't regret but might… forget…'_

"What I can't hear you?!" Seifer snapped out loud. 

Warm hands pushed him down. His mouth was pried open; a few seeds were placed in. He was told to swallow. It seemed so indecent being stared at and held by the bratty loner… but it was so tender being lulled to sleep by the child's even breaths and the feel of his warm, soft skin… 

Squall leaned in, on a whim, letting his hair tickle Seifer's cheek. Eyes were closed, lips were close and then… 

Seifer sneezed. Rubbing his damp face, Squall laughed. The gods were mocking him. Could it be? Was he falling for someone who only had a sense of duty to love him because of a ridiculous bond spell? 

It was wrong, it would hurt them both… regardless of the oozing charm that blonde tease threw at him… it meant nothing. It was the spell's doing. Seifer didn't want to deign on the brat and grow to love him. The bond warped the poor fellow. Squall promised to remain stoic. 

Letting Almasy sleep, for the fever would pass in the morning, Squall decided to guard the man and take watch. 

~*~ 

A large birdlike creature perched on the mountainside with a mirth filled glint in his cavernous dark eyes. His job was done for now. 

Jolts of electricity streamed through his feathers. By the end of these few weeks, the young man bonded to the Child of Loire was to obtain the special blade, meant for killing the other. The guardian, Quetzcoatl, spread its wings to fly off but was stopped by sharp daggers of ice. 

"You know not what you do, friend." The speaker was prepared to send a few more ice blades towards the large bird. "Let them be. The child is a cautious one with a great heart. I assure you…" 

"Speak no more, Shiva… our land is dwindling… we need the island." The bird hissed at the gossamer cloaked, arctic beauty that hovered before him. "What occurs from this bond is inevitable." 

"Destiny is a cruel mistress, but that does not mean there is a limitation on what the bond does. Certain events can be changed, I assure you that. The bond is very whimsical, for it enjoys to pull the heart's strings." Shiva smiled wryly, daring the bird to say anything back. Nothing was promised, after all. Quetzcoatl's eyes showed its displeasure as it flew off, grimly glaring at the latter who threw the ice at him. 

The icy guardian looked at the resting pair. Squall, attempting watch duty, fell asleep with Seifer on his lap. The pair would certainly be blushing and stammering excuses the next morning. She smiled warmly at them, imagining what they would say and how they would stumble. 

It had to become real, this love, this bond… but… 

Nothing was promised. Each guardian, each person looking for this child, was promised nothing. Yet Shiva had promises to keep. For the next few weeks, she would lead the pair, bonded and child, to her shared home to keep her promise. It was the least she could do. 

Turning to face the sleepy, dimming moon, Shiva set off to rest until daybreak. 

~ _To Be Continued_

**_rarukuchan says_**: Okie, this was just as un-beta-ed as my recent chapter 4 release of Sentimental Brilliance. This also sat like a rock on my hard drive like SB 4 too. Well, here it is. It sucks, I swear it does… but I do have a grasp on what to do in the next few chapters. AND this chapter is posted… that's good right? 

Seifer x Zell fans are probably storming to my dorm, with pitchforks and torches. Seifer x Squall fans, are you rejoicing? Or are you joining the S x Z fans in their rally?! 

When I release SB 9 (which I hope to get out next week or next next week), SB 8 will hopefully be cleared of whatever grammar and speeling poopoo lies within. See anything horrendous in terms of error? Pick it out, copy and paste it to me so I know what lines to fix for speeling and grahmarr… ^-^;; 

Complaints? Woohoo! Tell me, bebeh! 


End file.
